Hidden Beauty and the Darkness
by AKimiB
Summary: (Pt 1 of 3) Tamaki interrupts an important ritual. Kyoya realizes how Haruhi can pay off her debt. When things go horribly wrong, who will leave and who will stay? Is everything really what it seems to be? Horror/Romance/Hurt&Comfort/(really sucky)Humor/Angst/etc. Honorifics are prob. very wrong. :( Sorry! OOC on a couple/all. :/ No lemons here. Char. deaths.
1. Chapter 1 Entering the Darkness

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (manga, anime, characters, pets places, etc.) It's all Bisco Hatori and her accomplices. _

_Author's Note: Spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and wordings in this story are horrible and the plot-line is luke-warm, for that I apologize. I must say though, I have never written anything other than poetry and essays so... I'm okay with it.  
Please, feel free to read and review! I would love your thoughts!  
(constructive criticism, nothing blatantly rude, please.) __**  
**_

The doors to Music Room Three burst open and slammed shut within a blink of an eye. Tamaki collapsed onto the floor amass gasps and sputtering for air as the tears continuously stained his cheeks. Fear and panic was seeping from every pore and every inch of his being. He couldn't talk, the lump in his throat was much too large to gulp back and utilize his voice. In a puddle of his own fear and despair, his blonde locks shielded his face in his hands. His body felt sore all over from the running,... and something else. Something encompassing his whole body. His extremities were aching and the sensation of painful tingling was spreading fast.

_What did I just do? How stupid could I be?_

~**Earlier**~

The hall was dark and murky, yet still held an impeccably romantic charm considerable of a basement dwelling. The high decorative ceilings and vaulted accents seemed to mock him as he approached the black double doors. He could hear faint whispers from the shadows of every flicker from the tapered candles lining the walls. Taunting him, warning him to stay away.

"I have to do this!" He declared to himself with gusto. "Those nasty twins need to know that I'll do anything for her. My Haruhi! My sweet daughter!"

Striking a heroic pose he learned from a comic when he was young, he faltered and slammed into the doors. His face seemingly cemented on the door above the handle, the other door slowly opened with a creak that resonated in his mind as devilish cackles.

"Might as well do it and get it over with. It's only a minute in the lair of evil." He gulped, his monologue did nothing to inspire bravery. "The very pit of Hell with the Satan himself..."

Thus, he took a step into the blinding darkness. Nothing could be seen. He tried to wait until his eyes adjusted, but he found it difficult when his eyes were clenched shut. He didn't trust himself to look. He began shaking, rather shivering, for it seemed the temperature dropped by at least twenty degrees. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he allowed himself to crack open one eye. Black.

In the distance, he could make out a faint glow. The flame of the melted stump of a candle against the large stone wall died out as he approached, leaving him searching frantically for another redeeming source of light, which he found. To his right, he was met with another stump lining the wall on his right side of the new hall. Running his hand along the cold stone he approached the light, which once again died out. Straight ahead on the opposite wall, he stumbled over to the left wall and ran the corresponding hand along that wall as if to memorize his way. As he approached, the flame did not die out. He reached an opening, a new room. As if it were telling him to go in, another candle on the other side of the entryway sprang to life.

He peeked around the corner, both amazed and a good deal freaked out at what he saw. A circle of lumpy fabric rose, disembodied hands slowly rising to the ceiling. A glowing pentagram surrounded these figures in a brilliant green and in the center he saw Bereznoff and about four other similar puppets laying out in a corresponding circle. Voices chanted in a deep tones melding and weaving themselves into a singular entity of its own. At the raised fingertips there was a crowding of shimmering air. It was glowing, feeding from the surrounding candles. Streaks of thin flames swirled in and mingled with the shimmer, burning it. A fog gathered. Dark. Black. It was looming over the figures, swirling like a furious tornado.

The vocal entity was booming now, reaching higher octaves. It caught Tamaki off guard. A sharp gasp caught the attentions of the fabric circle as heads popped up and faces began appearing. Their eyes were widening, focusing upward. In a curious and frightened state, he looked to the center of every gaze.

The storm of black fog and shimmering air thinned out whipping through the air in a fast motion, heading straight toward turned to try and outrun the darkness. Dead candles sprung to an unhealthy and angry blaze as if to show him the Hell he was to surely be a part of. The stinging came quick and the darkness washed over his entire body causing involuntary movement of his appendages. Still, he willed his legs to keep going, to keep running.

**~Present~**

"So, Tono, were you able-"

"-to face the Black Magic Club-"

"-to prove your bravery, loyalty-"

"-and worth-"

"_-to your precious daughter?_" The Hitachiin brothers purred and goaded, snickering as the blonde continued to crumble before them.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan! Quit being mean to Tama-chan! Those guys are very scary!" The little senior pulled his bunny tighter to his chest, shivering. His fork lay forgotten, stabbed into a mound of frosting and sweet sponge. His tall cousin nodded in agreement turning his disapproving gaze upon the two.

Haruhi looked up from her textbook with heavy lidded eyes that threatened to cross.  
_I guess I could use a break._ Focusing her eyes to the sight in front of her, she gave an exasperated moan.

"What did you guys do?"

Unwillingingly heaving herself from the plush red couch, she set her book on the oval table and made her way quickly to the quivering blonde mass. Her hand hung hovering inches from the Host-King's shoulder.

A sudden cool voice cut through the thick emotions in the room like a knife, making her jump back in surprise.

"Haruhi, I hope you are aware that you are at the center of this conflict, correct?" The glare from Kyoya's glasses flashed in a dangerous way causing a chill to run down her spine. A light cold sweat breaking through on her forehead caused the Shadow King to grin at her discomfort. "I expect to calculate the damages to today's profit-loss and add that to your debt." He tapped the tip of his pen to his lower lip, once more drawing a chill down her spine. "Just so that you are aware."

Palm to her face, somehow she knew what was coming. She could feel it. Today started off just too quiet.

_Serenity is likened to war. I should know this by now._

She continued to her destination and finally made contact. When Tamaki raised his tear-stained face to look up at her, his eyes caught her attention. In their violet depths, there was something odd happening. His pupils were fluctuating between dilation and not and his irises overall seemed a strange mix between brightened and darker. Something had happened. Something terribly wrong.

"Tamaki-senpai, what happened?" Curiosity and worry encouraged her to press for answers, but she definitely wasn't ready for what she was about to hear.

He re-counted the story as best he could as Kyoya hung a sign depicting a club closure for the day. She and the rest of the Hosts could not believe what they heard. Skepticism rampant in Kyoya and herself barely held back the mocking laughter that threatened to burst forth. Skepticism...and the shaking form of the princely Tamaki twins were the first to break the silence. Though, they did so in a way void of tact.

"Boss, so what you are saying is that we pretty much condemned your soul, yeah?" Hikaru snickered between words, holding onto his brother's torso in hopes of not falling to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"And you were chased by sparkles?" Kaoru now doubled over in raw amusement, barking out about the insanity and the melodrama that Tamaki spewed.

"_It sounds like you got chased out by a Twilight heart-throb_!"

New wails of raucous guffaws filled the air, even the stone-faced Kyoya cracked a smirk at the last comment.

Something other than the laughter caught the attentions of Haruhi, though. The once bright white of the clubroom door was replaced with black, and a hooded figure surrounded by shadow stood lurking in the shadows, barely visible from the crack in the door.

"Pardon my interruption, but I feel that I can clear up the situation that Suoh-san has recently encountered." His voice was barely above a sinister silken whisper, but succeeded in grabbing immediate attention.

"You see, Suoh-san has stumbled upon the misfortune of disengaging a particularly _dark_ ritual." His voice purred, as if he was almost pleased with the turn of events. He stepped into the club room emanating a powerful aura that seemed to dim the lights in the room.

"In short, he has taken on the dark spirits of five. His body is not capable of housing these menacing forces." With this his lips curled in a sick manner it cause something alike nausea to sweep throughout the room.

"If my sources are correct, he will either whither into a shell of his former self, or he will die." Taking another step, he kneeled next to the salt-faced blond lifting the broken teen's chin higher with his thumb and fore-finger.

"You see, because the souls of the dead that he is now harboring, " Nekozawa gave a dark chuckle, "... Feeds on happiness and pure will."

"Is that so?" Kyoya skeptically questioned, sarcasm dripping from the words. He looked up from his laptop briefly. "Is there anything that you could do that could counter-act the effects that this is having on the poor boy's body, because I happen to know for a fact that Tamaki can't handle this farce. Real or not."

"Ah, ha ha! Your closed-minded reasoning... I find it to be slightly endearing, Ohtori-san." Nekozawa drawled, glancing at the bespectacled teen out of the corner of his eye.

"Though, perhaps we can reach an agreement." He drew up to his full height, hood casting a shadow over his eyes. His heavy cloak billowed behind him as he closed the gap between himself and Kyoya.

"Seeing as your club is responsible for the interruption of a very important ritual to all of my club's members, I feel it is only responsible for your club to be held accountable." He gave a bone-chilling smirk.

"In other words, I owe you nothing, Ohtori-san." Umehito Nekozawa's words echoed throughout the clubroom like thunderclap and in a flash, both the foreboding black door and the man himself was gone.

The lights seemed blinding, the silence deafening as all of the Hosts stared in wide-eyed shock at Kyoya.

"Well, Haruhi. Now I know what you can do to clear your debt."


	2. Chapter 2 Changing Places

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (manga, anime, characters, pets places, etc.) It's all Bisco Hatori and her accomplices._

_Author's Note: Spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and wordings in this story are horrible and the plot-line is luke-warm, for that I apologize. I must say though, I have never written anything other than poetry and essays so... I'm okay with it.  
Please, feel free to read and review! I would love your thoughts!  
(constructive criticism, nothing blatantly rude, please.) __**  
**_

_"Well, Haruhi. Now I know what you can do to clear your debt."_

The twins looked at each other in outrage and disbelief, Hani shrieked and whined about nightmares and bad places, Mori stood in stunned contemplation and Haruhi just continued to stare, wide-eyed and bewildered at her cool-type senior.

_Is he serious? What have I done to deserve being treated as disposable? Granted, everything that just happened is strange and can't really be taken too seriously... but, why me? Why should I take the fall? If by some rather fucked logic, what Nekozawa-senpai said was true, I could be in danger... Tamaki-senpai could be in danger... Well, at least I can be free of my debt._

"Haruhi, you _are_ to blame for this. If it hadn't been for your reckless comment about Tamaki being akin to a 'frightened child,' he would have never gone through with the twins' scheme." Kyoya shot her a pointed look.

"You don't believe in that non-sense, do you?" He stood from his chair clutching his notebook. He flipped through a few pages and scribbled a few things before closing the distance. He bent to her level, looking straight into her large brown eyes and gave his grand hostly smile.

"It's a rather generous offer I'm making. All of your debts clear and in return the fool believes he is clear of the boogey-man." He began nodding, a dangerous look glinting from his lenses.

"Good, we're agreed."

~O~O~

When she unlocked the door to her apartment that night, she walked into emptiness. Darkness greeted her, and a note on the table revealed to her that her father would be gone for a few more weeks. Again. She groaned and sighed. There was nothing to eat in the refrigerator for left-overs and she didn't want to cook. Just great. She was too tired to deal with any of it...Mentally exhausted.

She trusted her lively and sometimes idiotic friends, she also loved each and every one of them. That is what hurt her the most.

_If it is true, its like they just don't care about me. They tell me they do, but I'm just a commoner. I have no claim to future companies. I have no money. My name means nothing, except to my clients... and they think I'm a guy._

She grumbled, making her way from the kitchen to her bedroom. She set up her bed just right for the night and grabbed clothes for her bath.

It was going to be a very long night.

The hot water rolled in beads down her skin, washing away the strangeness of the day's events. She breathed deep the steam, sitting on the little wooden stool. She gripped the handle of the removable showerhead and manipulated it to reach all of those knots of tension hidden beneath the surface of her skin.

_Everything will be alright. Everything always turns out alright._

~O~O~

Tamaki could still feel the pain like acid to his core. His every movement only intensified the burning, the pain was engulfing him. It was drowning him in the cold slap of terror twisted with sadness... And guilt.

_What did I agree to?!_

He buried his face into his pillow and let out a loud wail. It echoed throughout the cold empty room, muffled in the silk and fluff, making it resemble an unearthly growl. Antoinette raced into her master's sleeping quarters with her canine determination to seek and destroy the threat. She jumped on the bed with a graceful clumsiness that left the large plush bed bouncing with the haphazard pressures. Tamaki grimaced and winced, sucking in sharp breaths, along with saliva from the dog lovingly lapping at his face.

~O~O~

The sun rose slowly beyond the horizon as Haruhi slapped at her alarm clock. Five hard slaps later, her hand was sore. She was still wrapped up like a mummy in her bedding. She gave a hefty groan and a large yawn while sitting upright to stretch. She stood on wobbly feet, try to catch post-sleep balance, and just was not successful.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Still completely wrapped, she slammed her little toe into the doorframe, muttering muted swears while hopping into the kitchen. Finally foot to floor, she made her way, untangling sheets and body, to heat water for her coffee. She proceeded to her hand on the burner.

_This is just not my damn day._

~O~O~

A multitude of minor injuries, mostly spurred by the twins' playful seductive tactics gone awry, paved the road for the rest of her day. A deep breath upon entering Music Room Three did not calm her in the least. You see, today the club would be closed as well.

"Tamaki," Kyoya's deep cold voice gave her a shudder. "Go on with Haruhi." He made an unrefined shooing motion with his notebook and met brown with an air of guilty uncertainty.

"Well Senpai, let's do this." She tried to give something of a reassuring smile, and when she received one back, she knew it had been successful. A bit of a lie, but it did the job.

~O~O~

They made their way through the grand hall leading to the large ominous double doors. They were as black as the darkness behind the hinges. The two hosts' footsteps echoed off of the cold hard stone and flames atop candles danced, inviting them to come deeper into the shadows.

They reached their destination in a stretch of time that both took an eternity and came far too quickly. Haruhi grabbed the ornate handle and gave it a gentle turn, slowly opening the heavy door. It gave a muted creak that startled the blonde into clinging to the petite brunette's frame. He whimpered quietly in her ear as she discreetly rolled her eyes. Haruhi gave him a couple half-hearted of pats on the head and the pair made their way to the end of the basement foyer. The candle stayed dancing a jovial and entrancing dance. They all did. They reached the alcove and peeked around the corner. The walls were lined with shelves adorned with curse dolls and books, puppets and feathers, vials of mysterious liquids and pouches labeled with many exotic herbs and spices. Shadows painted the walls, dancing in rhythm with the flames coming from multiple bejeweled candelabras.

Tamaki made quick note that the glowing pentagram, the mass of cloaks and the puppets were now gone. They were replaced with a soft-looking tasteful burgundy rug with a large dark wooded coffee table on top. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips, though inaudible. Much more comfortable.

The room was expansive, littered beautifully with plush couches and an old victorian appeal. Directly in center view from the opening, a candlelit silhouette was hunched over a desk with trinkets, small pedestals, a book and a case of silver blades.

The figure let out a little sound that grew into a fearsome cackle. He stopped and turned with a satisfied smirk.

"Fujioka-san, Suoh-san? Is there something I can assist you with on this day? A curse? A fortune? A doll that will bring immediate pain and misfortune upon your enemies? More?" With every word he gave a sinister flourishing hand gesture. With every hand gesture, Tamaki jumped. Every time Tamaki jumped, Haruhi resisted the urge to punch him.

She began forward, disentangling herself from Tamaki's hold to face Nekozawa.

"Actually, I was wondering..." Haruhi's words escaped her. She bit her lip in thought, grasping at things to say that just would not come. She slowed her pace, and came to a stop right in front of the hooded boy.

"Yes Fujioka-san, what exactly were you wondering?" His lips curled and opened into wicked smile, flashing his perfectly lined teeth, white and brighter under candle light. He raised a hand out and caressed her chin before lifting her face to look her in the eyes.

Bright blue met brown as she gazed deeply, defiantly.

"I want to take his place." She flippantly gestured to Tamaki, then placed her small hand on the his wrist that was closest to her face and removed his hold on her.

"Please."

She broke eye-contact first followed by stretch of silence that lingered in the air. The only thing that she could hear was her own heartbeat and slow deliberate breaths. Footsteps broke that rhythm and her pale-faced blank-eyed blonde senpai was at her side. She fixed her gaze at Tamaki's face. The sweat was coming in droves and his eyes were empty. Dark. It was almost apparent that he had no control of himself. His motions were not voluntary. Compulsion.

It took her by surprise when he grabbed her collar and crashed his forehead into hers. She winced and struggled to push him away. As soon as Haruhi gripped his collar, mirrored face to face, stance to stance, it was like an electric current surged throughout her body. The rushing of currents sounded like a waterfall. In the background a deep chant in foreign tongue almost tickled her ears. Everything was spinning, faster and faster. Her eyes, still locked on her Senpai, could see traces of a shimmering substance leaking from his tear ducts streaming down his face, mixing with the foul black fog that rose from his nostrils. The mysterious concoction rose, spinning counter to the rest of the room, swirling and crashing with it's own sound. Haruhi's ears began to hurt, aching more fiercely as the seconds passed on. Her breathing, once strong, slow and deliberate came fast and labored. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, rattling against her chest in a painful manner. The chaos then seemed to wash over her as the pair broke contact. The last thing she could remember before the world went black was the torturous burning on every inch of her skin and the aches deep in her bones.

~O~O~

"Boss?" Hikaru began shaking Tamaki violently trying to stir the blonde. He was shocked to see him in the back store room as Tamaki and Haruhi only just left ten minutes prior. Neither returned through the main doors.

"Tono!?" He shook him with more force, panic taking control as the blonde started bleeding from the corner of his mouth. For a moment time seemed to stand still as the rest of the hosts crowded the doorway.

The moment He began coughing, choking on air and his own spit and blood, the crowd let out the air they didn't know they were holding in.

"Ha-" He began coughing and gasping as he sat up. "Haru...hi!" The yell finally made way.

"Please... tell... me... we didn't... make her do that." His eyes darted around trying to find his female target with no luck. He settled on Kyoya's knitted brows and somber gaze.

"We shouldn't have... We should NOT have done that to her!" His panic gave his bellows more urgency, his tears burned holes in each of their hearts.

"Tama-chan?" Hani sauntered over and got on his knees, lacing his arms around Tamaki's torso. His water-logged face buried into the larger boy's chest, his voice was nearly silent.

"What did we do?"


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Abandonment

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (manga, anime, characters, pets places, etc.) It's all Bisco Hatori and her accomplices. _

_Author's Note: Spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and wordings in this story are horrible and the plot-line is luke-warm, for that I apologize. I must say though, I have never written anything other than poetry and essays so... I'm okay with it.  
Please, feel free to read and review! I would love your thoughts!  
(constructive criticism, nothing blatantly rude, please.) _

"What did we do?"

The boys gave a startled jump when the Shadow King cleared his throat.

"Yes... What _did_ we do?"

~O~O~

"Fujioka-san!" The hooded teen shouted while he tried to rouse the petite brunette. His voice was firm, almost commanding, as he held her crumpled limp form to his chest. He gave her cheek a couple of firm pats and jiggled her body minding her head.

_What person in their right mind would face darkness head on as a sacrifice?_He studied her face, lightly tracing her jawline with a feather-light touch.

"You're so small. So.. Feminine." He'd never gotten to look a her close before, he'd only heard the rumors. Possibly gay, scrawny with honest eyes and a straightforward view. Though, with a closer look, those descriptions could hardly do her justice. Her skin reflected the candlelight beautifully, her lashes long, draping her rosy cheeks and flawless skin. So soft. There was no sign of scarring, no premature wrinkles, and eyes so clear, so deep. Pools of golden brown that caught the shadows and the light...Nekozawa jumped a little, taken aback by her sudden waking.

"A-a-are you okay?" He tried to make his voice sound strong, but it crumbled into a whisper regardless. He always tried so hard to remain strong and sound frightening when it came to the Host Club, but for some reason, this particular person didn't fill him with the need to put up that barrier.

Haruhi gave a pained groan, trying to support herself. She rubbed her head, feeling a large bump and let out another groan.

"What happened?" Giving the bump another rub, she winced and sighed.

"Well, Fujioka-san..." He took a breath to prepare himself for what he was about to say, hoping that it wouldn't be too much information at once.

"Your club-mate happened to run into the Black Magic Club on a day that we were to strengthen our companions with spirits of darkness. He interrupted and with focus on him, spirits from realms beyond took shelter within his being. His livelihood was being sapped, drained and semi-mutilated and you came to me saying things like: 'Hey, I really want all these dangerous things in me, transfer them please!' But as soon as you said that I blacked out, or something, and when I came to consciousness, I found you laying up against the desk in a very uncomfortable position. I picked you up like this and tried to wake you up and now here we are." He sucked in precious air as he watched her take in the information he gave. He noticed how her brows both arched and furrowed, scrunching her face, pouting all with a multitude of emotions showing in her eyes. It only took a minute, but she looked at him straight and righted herself.

"Okay. Thank you, Nekozawa-senpai."

"U-hu-hum? Okay?" This confused him. He expected some tears, maybe a couple things being thrown through the air. A couple of punches to be thrown, yelling, denial... _Wait! Denial._

"Do you fully comprehend the things that I've just told you?" He couldn't help the amusement that inflected his voice nor could he help the small smile that formed, or the chuckle afterward.

"Well, I'm not in pain other than the bump on my head, so that's a good thing." She shifted so that her legs folded underneath her as she brought her finger to her chin, resting her elbow on her other open palm. She gave a couple of taps, a thinking gesture that Nekozawa could almost call adorable if it wasn't a guy. He doesn't call guys adorable.

"My friend is... Hopefully, cleared of whatever happened." She looked up at him with a gleam of triumph sparkling in her brown orbs.

"...and now, I have you to thank for it all. So, thank you, Senpai! I really must be getting back to the Host Club now, if you'll excuse me." She brushed off the particles and debris that was clinging to her uniform, stood up and made her way to the opening that led to the hall. She turned half way and flashed him her genuine smile, the very one that secured her title 'The Natural'. She gave a little wave then turned to be on her way and then... the world went black. Again.

~O~O~

"You see, gentleman. Haruhi is not at all an entirely happy creature. She's apathetic really, which is one of the things I noted from our rendezvous with Nekozawa-san. If you were paying attention, that is what those 'things', if there are any, feed on. Our undercover princess should be safe for the time being. Also, since her debt is no longer a concern, we can focus on our profits. That is something we would not have been able to do had Tamaki not been drained of the worry, or those so-called 'spirits'." Kyoya paused to take a look around, gauging the reactions given by his fellow of them laced with contempt. None more than Tamaki himself.

"Kyoya, to tell you the truth, _mon ami_," Tamaki snarled, "I don't really recall anything that has happened today. Then now you want to tell me that this is all so that our club's profits can grow? Are you being serious right now? This is _Haruhi_, our little girl. Our princess-incognito..." His tears flowed free, raining down, joining in with those that the little senior at his chest were shedding.

"Do... you realize... how absolutely cruel you are?" Kyoya looked stunned. He'd done some questionable, horrible things and had never heard Tamaki speak anything ill of him. He's shattered businesses with a single phone call, driven an entire family or two to leave Japan due to some misunderstandings... never once had his friend looked at him the way he was now. Kyoya thought he was helping her, he didn't believe the horror stories of the Black Magic Club. He replaced his mask of perfect composure and began making his way across the rooms to his station. Pausing only for a moment.

"You are all free to go home, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Continuing once again his steady stride.

"Do you believe that asshole?!" Hikaru shouted and buried his head into his brother's neck.

"Yeah, ... Actually, I don't think he actually gave us the whole story." Kaoru reached up to rub the back of his brother's head in comfort.

"Takashi... I think we are missing a big piece of this puzzle."

"Yeah."

The entire ensemble of teens were suddenly filled with exhaustion. The need to return to their homes, to their beds, consumed them. Each filed out of Music Room Three with blank eyes and empty minds.

~O~O~

_Ah man, this mattress feels fantastic!_ Haruhi inhaled deeply in an attempt to stay asleep. She snuggled deeper into the silky soft pillows. _Uh... silk?_ She shot up to a sitting position and wiped the sleep from her eyes. The room was dark, and she was in nothing but a large shirt, bra, underwear and socks. _Lucky me, I didn't go for the thong and mesh bra yesterday._ She gave an undignified snort, flipped the covers off of her legs and stood up to look around the dark room. _What time is it? Where the hell am I?_ She walked slowly on unsteady feet, feeling around for something to get her bearings. Running her hands along the mattress, she found that the bed she was occupying was a rather large, possibly custom, four poster canopy with thick velvety curtains and carvings on the posts. "Ermmmppftt!" She rammed her foot into a squat chest near the end of the bed and decided to venture blindly until she stumbled upon what felt like a firm leather sofa. Unable to catch her balance, Haruhi's hand landed on something hard and... Fleshy?

A loud snort and bouts of sputtering filled the silence, and in her shocked state she stumbled backwards and landed on the hardwood floor with an audible plop.

"Eh-hemmmmm... Well, at least you woke up." Umehito Nekozawa cleared his throat, trying to erase the awkward awakening.

"Uh..." A nervous chuckle escaped her. "I'm sorry about your... um...face?"

"Well, now! That's not very nice." He grumbled in a mix of half-sleep amusement. "So, you're a girl, huh?"

"Ehhhhh?!" She scooted back, a little horrified.

"Come now, calm down." He waved his hands down over and over, gesturing her to a serene state hoping she could see it. He continued only when he heard that she stopped scooting away.

"I tried to get you into some different clothes to sleep in so that the staff could get your uniform cleaned. The club room floor is not known for its impeccable cleanliness." He gave a little shrug, trying to convey innocence. "It is in a basement after all."

"I got your pants down and... well... Your underwear is tight.. no lumps..." For some reason he was finding it difficult to keep his throat from closing up. He cleared his throat again.

"One of my maids finished the job."

"Oh, well... Good." She let out a hefty sigh of relief. "So ... uh, what happened?"

"Ah... well.. You see..." Nekozawa rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to figure out what to tell her. "You lost consciousness, and you didn't wake up after I waited for a couple of hours. So, I brought you to my home so that you weren't just abandoned at school."

"I don't want to be a big bother, but would you mind turning on a lamp or something?" Amused, he stifled a little chuckle at her lack of comfort with conversation in the dark. With a lithe grace and quick feet, he made his way over to his large desk grabbing the box of matches and lighting his three candle candelabra. Clutching the base, its metal cooling his hands, he sat back onto the sofa and set it on the end table to his right.

"Your wig and cloak! Where's Bereznoff?" She'd seen him without both before, but it warranted notice. His blonde hair slightly mussed gave him the appearance of sexy bed-head, his bright blue eyes were pleasantly accented by the golden tresses. To top it off, she'd never once imagined that he, descendant of royalty, would be wearing a black A-line shirt and black striped flannel pajama bottoms.

"Ah," He chuckled a bit at her small realization, feeling a bit overexposed and vulnerable. "Well, I am at home, and it is dark enough for me to move about comfortably without the protection that my garb provides... Besides, I sent them to be cleaned, as well." Tilting his head a little he made a small gesture and pointed to the far side of the room towards what looked like a shrine or alter where Bereznoff, his dark-spirited companion, lay upon a pedestal. "My dear friend is over there, soaking up the remainders of last night's offerings."

"Um... So, no one came for me? At school, I mean... No one even looked for me?" She shifted a bit uncomfortably when it dawned on her... Her boys, they possibly abandoned her.

"No. I'm afraid they didn't. I'm truly sorry Fujioka-san." He noted the sadness in her eyes. The darkness and glazed-over, unmistakable look of someone realizing that something very important has just been lost.

"No, no, no!" She waved her hands in front of her face and shook her head as a way to keep the negative at bay. "Thank you for taking care of me." She flashed him one of her warmest smiles for a long moment, and then refocused hey eyes to her folded hands in her lap.

An awkward moment passed, where all that could be heard was the light crackle of the little flames and breathing. Haruhi shifted a bit, trying to coax the hem of the borrowed shirt down.

"So, ...can I have some pants?" She giggled nervously in her discomfort.


	4. Chapter 4 Come On, Let Me Hear You Laugh

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (manga, anime, characters, pets places, etc.) It's all Bisco Hatori and her accomplices. _

_Author's Note: Spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and wordings in this story are horrible and the plot-line is luke-warm, for that I apologize. I must say though, I have never written anything other than poetry and essays so... I'm okay with it.  
Please, feel free to read and review! I would love your thoughts!  
(constructive criticism, nothing blatantly rude, please.) _

_"So,... can I have some pants?" She giggled nervously in her discomfort._ It was the sweetest sound that he had ever the pleasure of hearing. A knock came rapidly on the heavy wooden door before it cracked open and small voice carried through the air breaking him out of his small stupor.

"Uniforms and your necessities, Nekozawa-sama. Breakfast will be set out upon your request."

"Thank you Kuretake, that will be all."

Before the door could close all the way, a flurry of furious footsteps echoed through the room from outside of the door. The sounds came faster, louder and the door swung open with a cliché 'BAM!' There was a tiny whirlwind of flopping blonde pigtails flowing in the breeze that her tiny body was creating. Her tiny black cloak was billowing behind her.

"BIG BROTHERRRRRRRR!" She launched herself into the air with her gigantic plush cat out in front of her.

"Oof!" Nekozawa fell back onto the sofa with a flattened chest and a loss of air.

"Kirimi!" He croaked giving her a pleasant, yet painful smile. Her little wiggling giggling form was doing quite the painful number on his ribs.

"EEEP!" Kirimi shrieked having taken in her surroundings noticing Haruhi.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A NAKED NERD ON YOUR FLOOR?! DEBAUCHERY? SIN? HAVE YOU-mfannmnffg" Nekozawa covered her little mouth with his hand before she could ramble off anything else she learned from her manga. He went back and forth between looking at both with wide horrified eyes. _Gah! She's in pre-school, what in the deepest pits of Hell...?_

It took a few minutes for the little blonde storm to quiet down behind the hand. Once it was removed, she attacked her brother's neck with her tiny arms, nearly choking him in the process.

"GOOD MORNING!" She lept down from the couch, her blonde pig-tails bouncing and swaying with every move. She pranced her way back to the door and stopped dead in her tracks at the doorway. She spun around and gave the biggest heartwarming smile.

"Oh, and good morning to you, too!" Her sweet little giggle hung in the air followed immediately by a miniature thinking pose ending with her little finger pointing to the sky in irrefutable decision.

"Nerd! Read me some manga later, 'kay?" With that, she left the pair gawking and zipped down the dark halls gaining incredible speed.

"Eh-hmmm, okay... So about some pants...?"

~O~O~

"Tono, what exactly did you call us here for so early?" Kaoru leaned back against the couch that he shared with his twin. He laid his head back and placed his left arm over his eyes to block the light, stifling a yawn with his right hand. It was far too early for his liking especially having been pushed off of the bed the night before. How anyone can manage to take up the entire expanse of a double queen custom was beyond him. Giving his neck a tender rub he blinked owlishly and focused on the blonde pendulum walking to and fro before them.

"Simple!" Tamaki leapt from his seat sliding to a stance in a commanding position in front of the other hosts, pointing to each face in turn. "We need to devise a plan to save my precious little girl from the demonic clutches of the devil himself." His hands flew up sporadically, gesturing this way and that, pacing a path on the floor.

"Where do we start, Milord? What can I do?!" Hikaru bounded towards the tall blonde, clutching his hands in a silence plea. Well-rested and energetic, he could do that sort of thing. Kaoru glared at his brother, the double-bed hog.

"Nekozawa." The silent guardian offered in his thick monotone. "Question Nekozawa."

"You're right, Takashi. If anyone knows what can be done for poor Haru-chan, its him!" Hani squeaked and nodded vigorously in vehement agreement.

"Have any of you stopped to think?" Kyoya groaned looking up from his notebook closing it slightly on his finger to save his place. "Did any of you actually _look_ for her yesterday, or did you just assume she went home?" He hissed.

"Uh, ummm... hmmm..." Tamaki struggled to think. "HOW DID WE FORGET HER?!"

"It's like I completely forgot!" Tears pooled in the little loli-shota's eyes.

"Yeah.

"Us, too."

"We were even talking about her before we left."

"_It's as if she was temporarily erased from our minds._"

"Hm. Indeed." Kyoya slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose in a bored manner, making notes in his book.

~O~O~

After arriving at the school with Nekozawa, Haruhi couldn't help the intense irritation that settled itself in her mind. Nothing felt right. Nothing felt real. Nothing felt honest.

Something was wrong. Very intensely wrong.

_Everyone has off days, but this is just different. I can understand why the guys didn't search for me,... They're busy. I waved it off this morning because it felt like something in me WANTED that outcome. For some reason, I was even happy about it. Maybe, I should talk to Nekozawa. I'll find him later._

She slowly approached the first-year wing, her steps were heavy. Every 'tock' of her shoes echoing, every whisper she heard, every set of eyes she caught looking at her kept feeding the irritation. It sat there smoldering in her chest. The last straw broke when she felt identical arms flanking her neck.

"WHAT?!" Her eyes flashed, dancing dangerously between the two. Her voice came out as a deep snarl, her breath came in rapid pants and her heart was beating erratically in her chest.

The looks of shock and a hint of fear seemed to have induced adrenaline. She felt amazing, she felt powerful.

On the outside, she looked crazed, on the verge of lunacy. Thoughts played through her mind. Thoughts of inflicting pain and suffering. Blood on her bare hands, screams of terror surrounding her.

When the bell rang out, it was like a light switch turning off. Sure, she was irritated. Who wouldn't be after being left in the basement, unconscious, with someone everyone else found scary. It seemed like a logical situation to be a little bit perturbed over.

~O~O~

Her first few classes went off without a hitch. She kept herself immersed in her studies. She buried herself in her English novels throughout her spare time, making notes and flipping through her English-Japanese dictionary. But for some reason, she just couldn't stay completely focused for the second half of the day. Hikaru and Kaoru's nervous glances were wearing her patience thin. 'Are you okay?' can only be asked so many times before any sane person would snap. Unfortunately for the twins, they would probably realize the hard way.

"Haruhi, we want to-"

"-apologize for-"

"_Everything._"

"I don't know why, but for some reason, seeing Tono in the state he was in completely made us blank on everything else." Kaoru slid behind Haruhi, wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his forehead to the nape of her neck. He sighed and the closeness made her body tense.

"We were worried about you, but it's like we intellectually blacked out." He nuzzled the skin behind her ear with his nose, she squirmed away a little at the action..

"We're sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered, giving her one last squeeze before releasing her.

Hikaru snuck in an apologetic hug in, not trusting himself to speak in such a highly emotional state followed his younger brother towards the door.

It was light at first. A giggle, a chuckle, guffawing. Such a deep and ominous sound coming from such a petite, normally polite, girl. The sound seemed to echo in the classroom, each reverberation more ominous and booming than the next. The lights flickered and dimmed. The desks rattled and the door slammed shut. All sounds seemed to halt so that the click of the lock could be heard. She turned, looking to the floor. Her tiny body was trembling, her eyes were shielded by the locks of her hair, guarded by it's shadow. She snapped her head up, her face was twisted in a cruel and damnable way. Her deep brown orbs were now a piercing yellow. Her cheeks were puffed out and lips pursed. Her entire body was shaking, jolting violently. When she opened her mouth, a glass-shattering cackle cut through the air in waves. The twins collapsed, clutching to the other. Their cries muted by the terrifying sound. Trying to shield themselves from the noise that seemed to be rattling within their very skulls, they held on to each other, knuckles white, crushing with the sheer force. The pain shot through their identical bodies. Their bones felt like they were splitting in half, being pulled apart by tiny invisible talons. The sound waves hit their skin like a cold blast of ice, freezing them. A cold burn. They were convulsing, their hearts racing, beating bruises against the inside of their chests. The blood vessels in their eyes were popping one by one agonizingly. Their irises were only visible amidst uncontrollable rolling to the backs of their heads. Blood streaked hot trails down their faces like crimson waterfalls. Both fell to the floor broken and holding on to the other.

She met the floor with a deafening 'thump.'

-click-

Silence made its way back to class 1-A.

Lunch ended and as all of the students made their ways back to their classes...

A blood-curdling scream rang out.


	5. Chapter 5 Your Tragedy Haunts Me

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (manga, anime, characters, pets places, etc.) It's all Bisco Hatori and her accomplices. _

_Author's Note: Spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and wordings in this story are horrible and the plot-line is luke-warm, for that I apologize. I must say though, I have never written anything other than poetry and essays so... I'm okay with it.  
Please, feel free to read and review! I would love your thoughts!  
(constructive criticism, nothing blatantly rude, please.) __**  
**_

"HOW ARE THEY?" Tamaki ran to the doctor in front of the twins' room. The doctor turned to the frantic blonde. Beneath knitted brows he opened and closed his mouth just searching his mind, trying to find the right words.

"I'm not at liberty to disclose that information, I'm sorry. We've contacted their parents, they've assured that they would be here within the next few days. The doctor expressed his sympathy in the form of a nod and began to walk away. Immediately he was stopped by a hand firmly gripping his elbow.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" The tall senior grumbled.

"Next room over."

"Thank you.

Nothing could have prepared the Hosts for the sight behind that door. Both red-headed twins were bandaged, taped or casted on nearly every visible area. Tubes, wires, and IV drips were the only thing connecting the teens to the living. Each in a deep slumber with brain trying desperately to repair itself. Their bodies were completely and mysteriously, shattered. The rest of the hosts felt pathetic. There was nothing more that any of the club-mates could do for them now. They were on their own. Those helpless friends were now on their knees, tears winning out on even the most stoic. They composed themselves, though, it took an hour. One by one would gain the strength needed to help the other.

One by one, they visited Haruhi.

In the very next room her serene figure lay still, sleeping soundly on the hospital bed. Her brown hair shining in the fluorescent spotlight above her head. The deep brown locks fanned out across her pillow. She looked like an angel sleeping there amongst the crisp whist sheets. A soft simple white hospital gown that adorned her slender frame reflected the light from above gave her skin an ethereal glow. Peaceful.

And there she would sleep, for two days.

~O~O~

_I should have figured dad wouldn't be home yet._ This was getting tiresome. Ever since Ranka got involved with his new boyfriend, he'd be gone for weeks at a time. The last he was home was only to leave the note. Again. One more note to join the pile near her mother's shrine. But, at least he wasn't leaving her completely high and dry. Her mother squirreled quite a bit of money away in a bank account under Haruhi's name before her passing. Never has it been touched... Well, until recently. She knew that she was going to need to pay for basic necessities. She definitely would need to work out a payment plan for the hospital. Ranka hadn't bothered to show up for work since the nameless boyfriend whisked him away for their first trip.

She slipped her shoes off and stepped into her living room. It almost felt weird to be here, like she was unwanted. She shuffled her way to the stove and put on some tea.

_A nice warm cup to soothe my funk._ She gave herself a little smirk. _Yeah, who am I kidding?_

Haruhi's knees found the pillow in front of her mother's shrine with an oddly comfortable 'plop.' Choosing a stick of incense, she lit it while offering a piece of candy to further pay her respect.

_Mom, I hope you can see everything that is happening down here. Dad has been gone for a long time... I'm not even sure I can remember his voice. The only time he comes home, he sneaks back away to leave me another disappointing note in the morning. I really don't want to blame him... In reality, I don't want to blame anyone. But, I think it's my fault. The last time I saw his face, he told me that I look like you. That I was far too independent. The very next morning, he was gone. I should have talked to him more. I should have..._ Hot tears scalded her cheeks. She blinked and wiped them away furiously. _Tea. Right, the tea!_

_-_Knock- -Knock- -Knock-

The rapping a the door brought her out of her thoughts. It confused her. The boys just brought her back here before returning to the hospital or to their homes. _Who could this be?_

She took slow deliberate steps. The knocking came again. She could feel the cold of the doorknob in her palm as she twisted and pulled. She stifled a little gasp at the sight before her. It didn't frighten her, it just took her by surprise. Surprised, because as soon as she opened the door and saw his dark cloaked figure encased by the golden rays of the setting sun, she felt calm. At peace, in an inexplicable way.

"Oh, um... Hi, Nekozawa-senpai."

"Fujioka-san, good evening. Can we talk inside?" The sun may have been making its descent into the horizon, but it still burned his skin in a terrifying and debilitating way.

She stepped aside to allow a path for him to come through, and he quickly nudged off his shoes. Confused and relieved that this man was coming into her home, she watched as the mass of black continued into her humble apartment. The room seemed to shrink with his presence. Haruhi closed the door, gliding past and motioning to her table.

"We can talk in here. Kind of perfect since I just prepared tea, so I'll go and get that." She shot him a little smile as he knelt down at the small table. With pot in hand and two cups she sat down and filled them both, sliding one over to her guest.

"H-how are you feeling, Fujioka-san?"

"Please, just call me Haruhi." She took in a breath and lifted the porcelain to her lips. The hot liquid soothed her throat and warmed her body.

"I'm actually glad you came... That day... I was meaning to come and talk to you." She looked at him, settling her vocal point to where she knew his eyes were under the cloak, wig and shadows. "I was feeling so angry. It's unlike me. I snapped at the twins." A tear slipped out of her eye, the stray rolling down her cheek in a long and slow procession.

"Heh heh, not that that is something new... But what's different is how." She ran her delicate, and now slightly shaky hand, through her hair, blowing out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She took another sip of tea and set the cup on the table, folding her hands together rubbing and gripping fingers and palms.

"The things I said... Well, the sounds...They seemed to come out without me willing them to come. And my voice sounded so different to myself... but I don't remember doing it when it happened, I dreamt it all when I was in the hospital. I remember the classes but then when I was about to start eating my bento in class, the twins started talking to me... I don't remember anything after that, Nekozawa-senpai." She scooted closer to where he was sitting and looked up into his eyes, sparkling, even when hidden in the shadows.

"But, I don't get it." She huffed. "Didn't you say that these... things... would destroy me... turn me into 'a shell of my former self' or kill me?" She took the opportunity to gently grip the sides of his face with her palms, tilting his head so that she could see his piercing blue eyes more clearly. In a sad, almost haunted way, tears pooling in her eyes she continued in a tone just above a whisper. "Why isn't that happening?"

She let her hands fall to her sides and scooted back to her place, quickly snatching her cup and idly taking small sips of the warm substance. He sat there stunned, looking at her shaking form and drew himself deeper into his cloak, hiding away from the lights bringing his face back under the shadow of his hood.

"I'm going to do a bit more research on the spirits that are housed within your body. There is a chance..." He cut himself off. His hand snaking its way out of the folds, he brought it to her cheek for a gentle, concerned caress. Her eyes darted from her tea to the table and his hooded face.

"...A chance I could be responsible for everything." She finished in a hushed whisper. Barely audible and mostly to herself. Her self-accusation hung in the air, taking her breath away. Her hands lost their grip and the cup fell to the floor in a small thud. It rolled a little and came to a stop, laying still on the matted floor, just like its owner.

~O~O~

The bed was just the same as she had left it. Her same thin cotton sheets were tangled round her small body. Through the doorway, she could make out a hulking dark blurry figure sitting at the table with something large and square in its hands. Haruhi rubbed her eyes and grabbed the small contact case from the table. Groaning her protest at being awake, she made her way to the bathroom to relieve herself of the experiences she had endured and freshen up, new and ready for what was to come next. It's time to figure out what was happening to her. Most importantly how to stop it.

Looking up into the mirror, she wiped away the evidence of the battle with her contacts. She wiped at her dampened cheeks gingerly and slapped at them. A sharp couple of stings to help her to wake up. Haruhi found herself staring eye-to-eye with her reflection. Blinding yellow shook her senses. She gasped aloud, her surprise erased within an instant. Her face twisted in an eerie manner, her features darkening and her skin rippling from underneath. Her eyes grew wide with an evil glint. Her once-dainty brows rose scaling her forehead that was shimmering with perspiration. He skin paled to a pasty white. Her body shook to the core, jolting up and down with otherworldly snarls and cackling that seemed never-ending.

From the table, Nekozawa looked up from his family's ancient leather-bound spell tome. He pushed against the small polished table. A deep laughter rose from down the hall, booming. The hairs at the nape of his neck stood on end. His skin tingled and his stomach knotted with the familiar unease. He could feel the dark. He could sense it. His blood burned in his veins, then shot through his body with an icy cold shock. Only for a few seconds did he hear the cackling and sense the darkness, just as quickly it was gone. He struggled to get up, stumbling from the cloth wrapping itself around his feet. Bereznoff seemed to be shaking around his hand. The puppet trembled, and then molded itself to it's owner's hand. In it's weakened state it's all the puppet could do while his owner fought and struggled, in his clumsy panic, to get to the girl behind the locked bathroom door.

Nekozawa freed himself of his trappings and traversed the short distance in a burst of sprinting stumbles and crawls. He reached the door, slightly out of breath.

"HARUHI!" He croaked out panting slightly. He was definitely not the athletic sort unless it came to dire situations. "Haruhi, are you okay?" He pounded on the door.

No response.

He tried the handle and the locked resistance he met prodded his frustration. He pounded on the door again and again, shaking the wood on its frame.

Nothing.

"Come on, come on..." He coaxed the door, jiggling it and willing it to open.

He stopped.

_What am I doing?_

He took a deep calming breath to still his nerves and focused his eyes on the handle. Muttering a Latin incantation that seemed to arise from the center of his being without thought, the tiny click signified that the deed was done.

He opened the door to find Haruhi sprawled out and laying still on the tiled bathroom floor. Her head was next to the small white porcelain toilet, decorating the floor around it with the haphazard curls of her short brown locks. The side of her head sported a grossly over-sized bump. Her hands were balled into tiny loose fists, laying in a way on the floor that resembled someone rosining a bow. She was pale all over. Her skin gleamed with cold sweat emphasizing her sick lack of color. Shaking his head, he scooped her up carefully, bringing her close to his body tightly as if willing her soul to stay put. He brought her back into her room and set the girl on her bed. He bit back his verbal panic. It wouldn't help this situation. His heart clenched in his chest, it was so painful to see this girl so... lifeless.

He searched frantically around the apartment, tearing open cabinets, sliding and ripping open doors with an almost unnatural speed. He finally found some extra blankets and cushions to fashion a comfortable incline to prop the girl up on. It was clumsy and messy looking, not uniform in the least. But, it did the job it was meant to do. Acceptable. He nodded his approval while tucking the thin sheets around the fragile female's body. Nekozawa pressed his lips lightly to Haruhi's temple before he even realized what he was doing. He stood up, a faint blush and frown on his face while backed out of her room a few paces. _Well, I shouldn't do __**that**__ again._

He made his way back through the apartment to clean up the mess his frenzied searching had caused. Closing and sliding doors, shutting cabinets, he needed to fix what he mussed. He made his way back to the room very last room. The one room in which he found the blessed materials, he closed that door. When he turned, a glare caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Nekozawa walked over knelt down to study the objects. A picture of a beautiful woman was frozen in time, smiling brightly at the photographer behind glass and framed with a simple dark wood. Incense burned a sweet musky scent that reminded him of the sakura trees in full bloom, the smoke lifted in the air twirling in a bewitching dance. A single hard candy wrapped in a shining plastic coat sat in front of the humble frame and beautiful woman. He bowed his head in respect and lit a stick of incense, watching the flames engulf the tip, spreading and leaving a glowing tip. He waved off the flames gently and placed it in the burner bowing once more. He placed his hand out to steady himself to stand, but hand met a pile of small pieces of paper. Curious, he gathered them and stood. Reading one after another after another of apologies and sorry excuses. Of leaving and returning. Of departure and return dates matching with the ones before. _She's been left... completely alone._

The thought that anyone could desert the kind girl that was currently laying unconscious in the next room felt like a powerful jab to his sternum. It left a heavy weight and made it hard to breathe. She was left to fend for herself. Late mother, father somewhere within the vast stretches of Japan. With his boyfriend. Having fun. Having a good time while his daughter's well-being was in the balance. That hurt beyond belief.

Her groaning alerted Nekozawa to he consciousness and he gave a little sigh of relief. Placing the piles on the small kitchen table, he strode into her bedroom with quick and measured steps. He gazed down at her rousing form. The bed dipped down on the side from the weight of his body when he sat down. His relief took form in a friendly upward curl upon his lips.

"Ah, you're awake. You worried me, Haruhi."


	6. Chapter 6 Joy and Pain

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (manga, anime, characters, pets places, etc.) It's all Bisco Hatori and her accomplices. _

_Author's Note: Spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and wordings in this story are horrible and the plot-line is luke-warm, for that I apologize. I must say though, I have never written anything other than poetry and essays so... I'm okay with it.  
Please, feel free to read and review! I would love your thoughts!  
(constructive criticism, nothing blatantly rude, please.) __**  
**_

_"Ah, you're awake. You worried me, Haruhi."_ His voice was soft and his small smile remained as he helped her to sit up straight. She rubbed her head and winced. The source of pain pulsed against her skull sending sharp aches to the back of her eyes. A painful tingling took over her entire face making it feel heavy and strange. She squinted, her face set in a grimace as she attempted to hold her head up with her palms. The petite girl curled up into seated half-fetal position, her elbows digging dents into her knees.

"Do you have some aspirin here? I can go and get some for you." He offered, getting up gently as to not move the bed and aggravate her pain. He eyed her wearily, wanting nothing more than her to be comfortable. Seeing her in such pain was like electric shocks to the ends of all his nerves sending his protective need into overdrive.

"Ugh, yeah... It's behind the mirror in the bathroom." She lifted her head a little to give him a grateful, albeit painful, smile that she regretted immediately.  
"Tch." Her head was swimming and aside the pain she was getting dizzy. Nausea pitted itself in her stomach twisting it into knots. She braced herself for the world to stop spinning and the waves of sick to leave her. Haruhi pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling herself into a tight ball. She squeezed her eyes shut and just sat, waiting for the horrible sensation to stop. When a cool hand was placed on her forearm, she tested her head again slowly. She lifted her eyes to the dark form in front of her. Tucked in Bereznoff's tiny felt paws were two white pills. Her quivering hand released its grip from her legs and opened to accept the pills as Nekozawa bent to pick up the glass of water from the floor where he set it.

She cautiously took the pills and washed them down with some water. It felt good to her aching throat, sending calming icy washes from her mouth to the core of her abdomen. She finished the whole glass greedily, and her skin cooled while regaining color. Relief filled her as part of her headache left with the blessed hydration. In her small hands she shifted the empty glass, thumb pads circling over the smooth surface. Turning, she set the cool empty glass on the table next to her.

"Thank you, Senpai." She said on a slow exhale. Her voice was light and airy and it sent a warmth to his face. She was thanking him because he helped her to feel better. The pride from this thought encouraged his lips to break open into a shy smile.

"It's no problem, really." He shifted carefully to help her lay back on the incline comfortably. He made sure that her head was treated gently in the position change and examined it again quickly. His eyes lined with concern in the shadows of his robe. "Tch. That looks as painful as a blow to a wooden Bereznoff curse doll." Nekozawa's voice came out as a gritty whisper, almost inaudible.

"When you are feeling a bit better, we need to talk about some things I have discovered. In the mean time, I will just be in the other room researching our problem." He tried to keep voice down as much as possible, to keep from exacerbating the pain. He stopped in the doorway and to Haruhi it look like his hood turned, crumpling the fabric.

"If you need _anything_, just call for me. I can have anything you wish delivered by my despondently loyal servants. _Anything, _Haruhi. " The voice was very soft, very quiet and determined. Just the tone alone made her believe he _would_ get her anything she needed. He was very convincing. _Damn rich bastards..._ She chuckled quietly to herself.  
_But in his case, it's not a bad thing._

With that, he sauntered out and sat back down to the little table. Nekozawa's hands reached out picked back up the leather-bound book, gently flipping through the fragile pages. _Now, where was I?_

He started to sink into the foreign paragraph, translating words in his mind quickly, when a little voice from the other room caught his attention. His body tingled at her call. Her voice drove into his being, commanding attention. It wasn't a bad thing though, no... It was actually quite pleasant.

"Thank you,... so much." The voice was so light, full of sleep, barely above a breathy whisper. It was hers and it was reaching out to him. He smiled to himself which turned into a light frown. _Why does she have to go through this? She doesn't deserve any of it!_

He set his mind to complete focus, utterly determined to find the solution and free this girl from the pain and suffering.

~O~O~

"Hm, yes? What did you find, Haundo-san?" Kyoya sat on the white leather couch in the first level of his personal living quarters, phone pressed to his ear in a curious anticipation. Eyes staring blankly out of the window, his reflection staring blankly back at him in the windows across from him. His voice sounded disinterested to even himself, though that was hardly the case.

"I apologize, Ohtori-sama. The scene held no conclusive leads. There were no bruises on either of the boys or the girl in accordance to the time of occurrence." The voice came through roughly frustrated. He was one of the best in his division. No evidence left unfounded. No mystery left unsolved, that is until recently and it was really starting to piss him off. Kyoya mulled this over for a moment in silence.

_It's just strange. Were the Hitachiins being targeted? Was it Haruhi? She didn't have any injuries save a contusion from the previous day and nothing was particularly serious about it. So why didn't she wake up right away. They said it was just severe exhaustion caused by trauma, but even then she doesn't remember anything. Her physicians did say that memory suppression from the experience was possible. But what really irks me is why this happened..._

"Haundo-san, I would like for you to collect the hard copies of the security footage from the entire day. Make note of all the incoming and outgoing students from that classroom. Now, I'm only saying this to make your time more productive, only focus on those feeds that have the room in view. The courtyard, the hallway and the feeds inside of the classroom should suffice." He leaned into the couch draping his arm over the back and tapping his pen on the leather. His black notebook laid out open in his lap. A full page with three words burning their image in his mind. 'Talk to Nekozawa.'

The fact that Haundo worked under the Ohtori's did nothing to cushion the blow of being ordered, in detail, how to perform a job that he was fantastic at. What did this kid know about the roles and duties of a detective? He managed to bite back the growl that threatened to free itself. The Ohtori's were signing off on his payroll after all.

"Yes, Ohtori-sama. I will call you if there is any new information." The call was ended and the phone was placed on the arm of the couch. Kyoya just stared at the page in front  
of him, planning his next move. _This is interesting, to be sure._

~O~O~

"Hey, Takashi." The little loli-shota stood up from his seat in the darkened hospital room. "Let's go get some cake, ne?" He skipped over to his stoic cousin who was sitting somberly straight. The blonde needed to feel something other than sad and sitting there staring at the two lifeless doppelgangers was not going to help. Of course he wanted to be there for them, but a break was needed. He hoped that forcing something sweet into his stomach would help. Even if it was just pretend. He grabbed his cousin's hand and lead him out of the hospital room. The door drifted slowly shut behind them, leaving the two fiery-headed still bodies and beeping machines behind.

~O~O~

Tamaki sat at his elegant white piano. His eyes were screwed shut covered by the shadow his blonde locks created. His soft and flushed cheeks were damp from the sorrow that he was feeling, burned by the salt in his tears. Everything had been so normal a week ago, and now darkness and pain loomed over his tiny group of friends. he wanted to bring happiness to all but he failed. He wanted to help his friends to gain a better sense of self, to bring happiness to them... But he failed.

His fingers glided expertly across the ivory keys, a perfect melodic expression of deep sorrow. His body swayed as his breath caught. The tears kept coming as the tune gradually intensified. It was a whirlwind of emotions, perfectly captured in that moment. A boy, his tears and a piano.

His chest ached, and his stomach knotted but he kept playing. His face scrunched and his brow furrow as memories of laughter, anger, and hospital beds played behind his eyelids like a tragic movie.

The echoes carried throughout the entire extravagant dwelling. Cries of anguish melded with the beautiful poetry of despair that his fingers were creating. Every servant in the second Suoh mansion stopped in their tracks, tears in their eyes coming forth by the painfully sweet melody brought a halt to any work that was to be completed that night.

~O~O~

Haruhi woke up the next morning, groaning at the throb in her head. She didn't want to move, but nature demanded that she answer the call. She flipped the covers off of her legs and tested her balance on shaky sleepy limbs. Once she gained her balance, she stifled a yawn, stretching her limbs, grabbing some clothes and making her way to the bathroom.

The sound of the shower kicking on roused the cloaked boy from his slumber. He slowly lifted his head, scoffing when he realized that a pool of sticky saliva was accumulating under his cheek. He stood up and stumbled over to the kitchen sink, splashing his face with some cool water.

_Hmphhhh._ Bereznoff stared at it's owner from the table in its laying position, silent puppetry amusement painting it's features. '_I never thought you could look so much more unrefined than usual, Umehito. Obviously, I was mistaken._' Nekozawa shot the puppet a wet glare.

"I'm sure Haruhi has some scissors in this house. I'm sure I could make use of your strips during my next rites." He growled at his little cursed companion.

'_Heh heh, okay, I get it._' The puppet's little paws seemed to flip up in a gesture of surrender. Nekozawa smirked at his little friend and wiped his face on the cloth of his cloak.

The door to the bathroom opened, and steam billowed out in a puff, clearing to reveal a clean Haruhi rubbing her wet hair gently with a towel. She made her way into the kitchen and up to the cloaked boy. If he hadn't just awoken, he would have sworn it was a dream. A rather good start to one, in fact. His cheeks grew hot and he drew himself deeper into his cloak to hide the embarrassment his face (and other areas) would surely show.

"I put some candles and matches in the bathroom and I'll find something in the 'man-side' of my father's closet for you while I do our laundry. So, go take a shower if you want." She gave him a dazzling smile and patted him on the shoulder. "Oh yeah, There's an unopened toothbrush in the medicine cabinet you can use, too."

He gave her a little weak smile, his mind still reeling over her choice of attire. There she stood, steam still slightly rising from her skin, tight white A-line shirt barely covering her torso and short _short_ sports shorts concealing the very tops of her surprising long, slender and shapely legs. He sputtered a bit, and cleared his throat, willing that his voice didn't betray him by going up eight octaves.

"Um, okay, I'll do that. Many thanks." He lifted his head and sent a raised brow (_'Man side?'_) to his puppet friend before leaving the kitchen to bathe.

He stepped in and closed the door, being sure not to lock it so he could receive some clothes. He just stood there, letting the warmth and steam from her shower caress his skin.

_Yeah, I'm not probably not helping my 'creepy and weird' status at all._ He chuckled to himself as he lit and strategically placed the candles throughout the small bathroom. She opened the door just enough to place some clothes on the counter.

"They should fit."

"Thank you, Haruhi." He replied silkily as she closed the door.

~O~O~

Haruhi busied herself in the kitchen as the rushing sound of Nekozawa's shower lulled her. Hot water for their coffee was heating and a slowly growing pile of pancakes was forming. She couldn't explain it, but she felt good aside from the aches and pains from the recent misfortunes. Nekozawa entered the kitchen and settled in at the table, opening the book back to the area he left off. Haruhi plated the pancakes and set them down, she place their coffee in their respective spots and set a jar of jam on the table. He lowered the book a bit an looked at her over the top of it, an amused smile gracing his lips. This would be the first time in a while that he had a shared home-made breakfast. She reached out and placed hand lightly on the top of the book, pressing gently, she urged it down. Giving him a little grin.

"Let's talk business in a little bit. Eat with me?" She tilted her head to the side, raising both brows in an adorable manner. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"As you wish." He set the book down, and reached for the coffee. He took a small sip and nearly choked.

"Oh!" She laughed. "I forgot to tell you, it's instant." She laughed again at the look of silent mortification curling his lips slightly downward.

"I can make you some tea, instead." She giggled past the words, reaching for the cup.

He put his free hand out to stop her and shook his head. "No!" He raised the steaming cup of instant coffee. "I will drink this coffee!"

Joining her in a laugh, mocking the blonde host king, they enjoyed their pancakes.


	7. Chapter 7 Comfort and Woe

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (manga, anime, characters, pets places, etc.) It's all Bisco Hatori and her accomplices. _

_Author's Note: Spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and wordings in this story are horrible and the plot-line is luke-warm, for that I apologize. I must say though, I have never written anything other than poetry and essays so... I'm okay with it.  
Please, feel free to read and review! I would love your thoughts!  
(constructive criticism, nothing blatantly rude, please.) _

"So, what did you find?" Haruhi's voice was much lower and serious than earlier. Concern and curiosity was etched on her brow with intensity gleaming in her eyes. She needed to know more about what was affecting her. She needed to know if she could control it, if she could put a stop to it. If she would ever be rid of this. At least she didn't have to do it alone. Even though the friendship with Nekozawa was new, she felt a warmth that she couldn't put a finger on. She trusted him. As funny as that may be, putting faith in the president of the Black Magic Club... But she just... did.

Nekozawa reached for his ancient tome, quickly but carefully flipping through the thin and stained pages that looked as if they would turn to dust at any moment. He cleared his throat and took in a much needed deep breath. He sat perusing the foreign words and mentally trying to form an explanation. Haruhi leaned in eager to understand, she placed a timid hand on the top of his fingers. Without much though behind the action, her thumb strokes his knuckles making them a pleasant tingling warm.

"... It seems that the darkness, the spirits that were meant as sacrifice to recharge the club members' respective companions," He nodded his head in the direction of Bereznoff to clarify. "-were diverted, upon interruption by Suoh-san, from their intended destination." Nekozawa set the book flat against the surface of the table, lightly running his fingers over the words. He looked up to catch her eyes with his. His breath caught in his chest. She was just too beautiful and delicate a sight, it pained him to no end that they were only together like this under horrible circumstances. He let the air out of his lungs allowing his psyche to still and his mind to focus.

"I personally don't recall doing it, but it seems that those spirits were being fought by Suoh-sans body and when you openly offered to take them within yourself something deep inside of me was coaxed by the darkness to perform the spell. One I honestly do not know, unless I look it up. But, such curiosities do happen when the bearer of the blood has the will for it to happen... Or even sometimes just the ability." He lifted his hand and placed it on top of the one she had on him, looking at her elegant fingers, reveling in the softness of her skin. He looked back up, back into her eyes wondering briefly if she could see his hurt for her, if she knew exactly how much he wished she didn't have to endure this.

"I have to confess. I didn't want to do it. I wanted to give it a day or so to research another way to rid Souh-san of the darkness. But here we are, the only thing I can take a stab at is that the darkness is multiplying your will and turning it to raw power that they can manipulate and push into the living world. That power is strengthened by emotions. Being that the spirits we summoned to recharge our companions was a dark force... Their particular agents of strength would be focused in negative energy. The center point of that negative energy is then painted as a target, and later terror is consumed to strengthen the spirits and their power." He diverted his eyes from Bereznoff to the book and back, taking a breath and mentally berating himself for not making sure the door was locked that day. He steadied his breathing, which started becoming slightly erratic. Breathe in, breathe out. He centered his mind.

"When those spirits are bound to a cursed object, those spirits just become a source of energy for the current curse. No targets, no feelings. On the other hand, with living breathing flesh and blood with souls and emotions, it's a very different game... Unfortunately, a very dangerous one." He couldn't look at her right now. Her eyes were shining, and he irises darkening in a look that screamed 'I'm to blame for everything.' Which truly WASN'T the case. They were in it together. But that's just not something you blurt out to someone you barely know. Blossoming feelings or no. He needed to continue on, he needed her to be prepared for any and everything. Maybe if he asked her?... _Maybe she could try to control it, just enough to figure out how to fix it... Maybe._

"I have to ask you something... Do you happen to, by chance, have even the slightest grudge against anyone?" He stilled his eyes and brought them back to her face, which was now painted with an air of deep thought. She furrowed her brows, removing her hand from his, brought it to rest on her temple.

"I do." Haruhi opened her mouth to explain when she was interrupted by an urgent knock at the door. She put a finger up gesturing that she would explain after she saw who it was. She opened the door enough to poke her head through the crack. She didn't like to make a spectacle of house-only clothes to random visitors that she didn't know. Upon a glance, she knew something was terribly wrong. The man was looking down at her with sad eyes.

"Are you Fujioka Haruhi, daughter of Fujioka Ryoji?" His voice laced with regret and sadness, but a strong deep one. She nodded, unable to find the words to answer.

"I'm sorry, miss. The department was informed that there was a fatal automobile accident involving a hitch-hiker in Kyoto." He cleared his throat and rubbed the tip of his nose with his thumb. "Your father was killed upon impact with the vehicle. I have been sent to inform you and offer you my condolences." The tall officer bowed low to her and drew back to full height. " We will send all paperwork along with a copy of your father's will to your residence. Since you are a minor but are on a prestigious honor-student scholarship, you are able to act as an adult in the eyes of the legal system locally. Your father's life insurance company will be in contact with you." The officer bowed once again. "I am truly sorry, Fujioka-san."

She could not find words to thank the man that just told her that her father was dead. She couldn't do anything but close the door and fall to the floor. She laid there, in the small dip next to a pair of slippers her dad left many months before. Her chest heaved painfully and the tears, that stung and burned flowed freely. She didn't notice the black figure scooping her up. She also didn't notice that she was hugging him. Her small frame clinging to him as she cried out in loud wails and gasps. Nekozawa could only speak in whispers. Trying to reassure her that everything would be alright and that he would be there for her. He could only hug her tightly to his chest and let her cry while he rubbed soothing circles on her back. His heart ached for her. It ached for everything that this small woman had to face and feel.

~O~O~

He had taken Haruhi to her bed to lay down and calm. the sheets were cool and hauntingly empty. Laying in them, she felt so hollow in comparison to the warm comfort she found in this strange boy's arms. Every small inch that Nekozawa moved away from her felt like a new hole in a warm cover, the hole getting bigger and the warmth being replaced by ice. He turned to walk away. She caught his hand in hers with a soft and strong grip. Frantic, she pleaded with him to stay with her and not to leave her alone. He wasn't one able to deny the tears in her eyes, nor did he want to. She scooted over to make room for him on her bed sadness only ebbing, she was glad when he filled that void with his body. She pushed him down to laying, he let it happen though it felt strange to him for someone to want him so close. She put her head on his chest and arms around his body, he pulled her closer. She felt like heaven in his arms, his throat stung with the words that never came out, words that branded his mind. _She shouldn't have to do this._

They stayed comfortably warm in each other's embrace as the hours passed. The tears stopped flowing and the numbness set in. She was covered in his soft cloak, sharing his warmth. He was humming her a lullaby of sorts she had never heard. Beautiful and haunting, it soothed her anguish helping her to catch her breath and it eased the pain in her chest. His fingers ran through her hair, massaging her scalp ever mindful of the angry lump. She sat up slowly, turning to look at her dark-hooded savior. The cloak around her slid down her body, leaving a wake of chills settling on her skin.

"Thank you." She stroked his cheek her fingers and cupped his jaw with her hand. Leaning over she brushed a feather light kiss over his soft plump lips. It was so quick, so gentle, but the connection jolted her. She had never felt so complete, so warm. It was like a pleasant electric shock, sending tingle to every inch of her body. Ever aware. When she pulled away, the heat remained. He gave her a soft smile and sat up enfolding her in his arms.

"Would you like for me to make you some tea?" A simple gesture, but she never would have expected to hear it from him. She leaned into him.

"No, I can get it. We need to finish our conversation." She shuffled off of the bed, grabbing his hand and lead him into the kitchen.

**~A Few Hours Earlier~**

"Ooh! Look, Takashi!" Hani ran into the bright little diner with excitement when he spotted the dessert case. Rows upon rows of sweet frosting and confectionary sponges in all shapes, sizes and color backlit by sparkling lights and mirrors enhanced the appeal to the tiny adult. Mori walked in, making sure that the door did not slam shut behind him. Unnecessary noise was not his forte and he planned to avoid making them himself. He nodded blankly at the large display of confectionary delights and walked somberly to the closest open table. The small blonde bounded over to the table, when the waitress came to greet them.

"Takashi here will have a nice green tea, me too!" He pointed jubilantly to his face peeking above floppy pink bunny ears squeaking with delight when the older woman cracked a smile.

"And we want the BIGGEST," He swung his arms out to a comical extent Usa-chan's paw tightly clutched in a petite fist, and giggled a little. "- chocolate strawberry cake you have! 'Kay?!" He gave her a wide smile and giggled with glee when she nodded and started to walk away.

"Mitsukuni." Mori's voice rumbled as he caught eye-contact with his cousin. _You don't need to pretend everything is all right._

"I know, Takashi. I just... I don't want to be sad anymore." His bright brown eyes dimmed a little as he stroked the pink fur absently. "It's just easier to pretend. They're so young, they don't deserve to be in the hospital. I just feel so helpless. There's nothing to go on! No suspects, no witnesses... Nothing."

Mori nodded his understanding. The waitress walked over slowly and carefully set the cups in front the boys. She poured the tea into Mori's cup and then Hani's both with equal care. She looked up to the little blonde from her bent position.

"Now, be very careful. It's really hot!" Hani grinned at her baby-talk and replied with an obviously forced childish-enthusiasm. "'Kayyyyy!"

"I'll bring your cake in just a few minutes, it's being frosted real nice." She gave the little blonde a wink and a pat on the head before she walked away. Hani's eyes stared at her retreating form, wising his vision could stab her like a knife. He sighed. _Well, I did set it  
up like that._

"Mitsukuni." Mori looked at his little blonde counterpart. _Don't look so upset, you get what you portray. You want to be taken seriously, you be serious. You acted like a kid, so obviously she's going to treat you like one._ The message in the stoic's eyes was very clear. Hani just set Usa-chan on the table's edge and sipped on his tea.

When the cake arrived, Hani thanked the waitress with bouts of childish squeals and laughter throwing his hands together and clapping obnoxiously. He grabbed the cool silver of his fork and scooped an overly generous helping into his mouth. It tasted amazing. The chocolate frosting seemed to coat his tongue, and the strawberry cake seemed to be bursting with the berry flavor. It was so thick. So delicious. He just wanted more. His childish need to fill the void, he swallowed to make way for more.

Mori sipped gingerly on his tea savoring the simplicity of the juice. It warmed his tongue and cheeks, sliding down his sore yet unused throat. But something felt strange. Something ancient in his blood sang to him songs of warning and trouble. His skin raised in bumps throughout his arms and the nape of his neck tingled, his hair standing at attention. Hani's eyes grew wide darting about the bright diner frantically and his he threw his hands to his cross over his neck knocking his pink fuzzy counterpart to the ground with his elbow. He fought to speak, to scream, but it just made his lungs burn with the lack of oxygen. Mori's throat was burning like a roaring fire, swelling... singed by the tea at a boil mid esophagus. A putrid red was spreading and darkening in horrid ring. The pain shot through every nerve ending, his neck was burning and it was excruciating. The foul smell of burning human flesh rose from the open mouth that was trying to grasp for air with a closed throat. He clawed at his neck wildly, trying to dig for some form of relief. Wide ditches of blood and skin that curled like ribbon met the center of his collarbone in gruesome sways.

Hani swallow hard, panic lodged like cement accompanied by the sweet ball of cake, blocking the air to the boy's lungs. With the muscles of his throat he tried over and over, fruitlessly to force the gigantic mass of cake down. His lips opening and closing in a pathetic attempt just to catch air to force in. Scrambling to his feet, his petite frame trembling, he hunched over the sleek metal bar trying to use the back of the chair on himself for the Heimlich. The flawed attempt at opposing pressure did nothing. Internally clenching his stomach he shoved his fingers to the back of his throat, desperate to induce a gag reflex. That only succeeded in bringing the mass down further. At a loss, he grabbed his cup of scalding tea, but the cake started expanding with the added moisture.

He collapsed, his face near purple, his eyes bloodshot, and his throat... It was small and delicate, with a disturbing lump the size of a fist protruding and touching his tiny chin. His eyes clouded over staring lifelessly into the black orbs of his bunny.

Mori lay on his back writhing in agony. Lungs protesting it wracked his body with violent seizures. His neck was swollen and a thick deep red blister took up the entire expanse. Bubbles of yellow puss rose along the caverns caused by his own hands popped, leaving oozing holes in their wake.

When the waitress returned, she screamed, frantically running to the back of the diner in panic. She grabbed the phone and contacted emergency services. The lights and sirens arrived within minutes.


	8. Chapter 8 Spite and Love

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (manga, anime, characters, pets places, etc.) It's all Bisco Hatori and her accomplices. __Author's Note: Spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and wordings in this story are horrible and the plot-line is luke-warm, for that I apologize. I must say though, I have never written anything other than poetry and essays so... I'm okay with it.  
Please, feel free to read and review! I would love your thoughts!  
(constructive criticism, nothing blatantly rude, please.) __**  
**_

~Present~

"What you said earlier..." Haruhi timidly looked up to the shadowy place where she knew his eyes were. "About... if I'm holding a grudge against people... I am." She darted her eyes to the side and almost let out a yelp when her eyes landed on the pile of notes her father left her. Staring at them intently, she spoke slowly.. Her voice wavering, and only a little above a whisper.

"My dad found a mysterious boyfriend and left me because I'm 'so independent'... The hosts, because they didn't even put up a fuss with the ritual to switch places with Senpai." She couldn't help the hint of malice that tinted her intonation and glanced back up at Nekozawa, a faint hint of rage gleaming in her watery eyes. "And even more so, _they_ didn't even come looking for me afterward." She clenched her fist and took a couple of deep breaths. The pain of knowing that her own father and the boys she grew fond of deserted her made it difficult to breathe. Her hands shook and her voice made sounds she didn't even realize she was capable of. But something in her knew it had to do with her. She was defective. Nothing about her made any one of them stop to think about her well-being. None of them cared. They left her alone, because she was independent. Headstrong. She didn't need anyone... Or, that's what she always pushed. It was her fault.

"Though, they don't deserve _this."_ Her voice was gravelly, full of shame and sadness. "_I_ did _this_." Brown eyes grew wide as the realization came to her aloud... Her breath was panicked and ragged. Her little yells and whimpers brought tears to Nekozawa's eyes and his heart felt constricted. _Its my fault too, Haruhi._ He reached out to her, securing her wrists from flailing to her face. He gently uncurled her fingers from the grip in her hair, and pulled her to him. He pulled to his lap and she buried her face into his chest. Cloaked arm lifted up, he wrapped her in its warmth. He leaned down and whispered to her, words of comfort.

"It's going to be okay, I'll figure out how to fix this..." His breath was hot on the shell of her ear. It warmed up her face, and flushed her cheeks with pink. Her neck and cheek tingled with the foreign sensation, and all she knew is that there was no place she wanted to be in that moment but with him. For the second time that day, she was comforted by her savior.

~O~O~

"W-w-what?" Tamaki's voice came shaky, rough and strangled. The phone dropped from his trembling fingers onto the cold marble floors. The screen cracked across the front in a fascinating circle of connecting lines and glittering pieces, none exactly the same as the next. He fell to his knees and bent to the marble with his arms over his head. Shock and sorrow fought in his mind sending shots of ice through his veins in a harsh and painful speed. So cold. So alone. His heart constricted and he fought his convulsing lungs for a satisfying breath of air. His eyes burned, but no tears came out.

His head screamed with an ache that he could not describe. So sharp and pulsing. The light of day seemed far too bright. The heat of the rays burned his skin in a war of sensation with the ice that shot through his veins. His stomach churned, empty and violent. The knots being pulled to their breaking point had him doubled over trying to come out of his body, wanted or not. His throat opened violently as the bile oozed out. His abdominals flexing and releasing so fiercely it shot sharp shocks of pain throughout his body.

The loud echoes of his situation bounced off of the walls multiplying, ripping through his brain like a serrated blade. For a moment, the world was a whirl of sparkling colors, swirling in a kaleidoscope of dizzying blurred almost-beauty. The cold marble and wetness cooled his overheated face and the stench of acid lulled him into a pitch black slumber. Glass from the shattered phone dug into the soft skin of his pianists' hands being pulled deeper in an unconscious grasp at reality. A delicate trail of crimson traced the contour of his pale palm as it came to lay still on the polished stone.

~O~O~

Kyoya's phone beeped in his ear when the call was ended. Three devastating phone calls in one day was enough to give anyone a migraine. In the on-going Hitachiin case, his detective Haundo uncovered some bleak news that threw him for a loop. Ranka was dead. Ever since he was informed he had been fighting the urge to pay his respect and sympathy to Haruhi and now to inform her of their friends. The only thing stopping him was being unsure if she had yet heard the news of her father. He hated not knowing. But having his personal crew working around the clock to figure out what happened to Hikaru and Kaoru, he didn't have very much choice. To add to the frustration, he had been calling multiple times a day at the Nekozawa mansion and had yet to hear any word back.

Despite having been invited to their summer home once, the Nekozawa's were known for their measures in privacy and security. No one without verbal permission on the property and it had to be verified. The heavy stony gates adorned with feline statuettes topped with lines connected to electrical currents, guard dogs and outer garden mazes made sure of that. The whole ordeal was infuriating, really. If he wasn't home, and he wasn't attending school... Where was he? Kyoya could only spend so much time outside of the Black Magic Club before some unsavory word of it would drift to his father, something he wanted to avoid completely.

Now this. The deaths of Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi. Hani's death seemed completely plausible... Mori on the other hand, completely mysterious. No sign of drugs or poison. No allergies. Nothing. An absolute mystery. Poor Haundo still had nothing for him concerning the first mysterious incident and chances are that he wont find anything with this either.

Kyoya needed to talk to Haruhi. A phone call would not suffice for his business. He would just have to hope she'd heard the news of her father from someone else. Either way, he needed to talk to her. He needed answers.

He took his glasses off and polished the lenses before grabbing his notebook, pen and phone. Pressing a few buttons he put the phone to his ear.

"Yes, Tachibana. I'm going to need you to bring the car around. I have some rather urgent personal business to attend to."

~O~O~

"Nekozawa-senpai?" Haruhi looked up from her tea to look at the cloaked teen before her. He was immersed in his old book, flipping through pages and making notes on a pad of memo paper.

"Hmm? Yes?" His pen stopped scribbling notes and he closed the book with a ribbon in his place. He took a sip of tea and looked up to her face with tired eyes hidden behind shadows and his black wig.

"I was just wondering why we never talked before any of this..." Her voice sounded very small and that irritated her a bit. She cleared her throat to gain strength behind her articulation's weakness. "Because as it stands, if I'm being completely honest, I don't know what I would do without you. You've become irreplaceable to me."

She extended fingers slowly and moved the black tresses of his wig to the side for a better view of his eyes, smiling a little when he didn't shrink away from the little light in the kitchen.

"Once everything is fixed, I can't help but wonder what will happen." She couldn't help it when her lip desperately tried to form a frown. If it weren't that, the little worried crease between her brown would have definitely given her away.

But, it was true. She was worried. The ones she trusted before all left her to fend for herself. Her father left her, her mother too (albeit by death) and their respective families. She had no one left that she could really count on aside from the friend born of an unfortunate event. In any case, she just did not want to lose him but she would not force him to stay around her. When he set down the pen, took her dainty hand in his and scuttled closer to her the crease and traces of a frown disappeared. His lips curled into a reassuring smirk.

"I can assure you Haruhi, that I will not go away if you do not wish it." At that, she smiled up at him with wide-eyes threatening tears. His heart melted at the sight. He never in a million years could have imagined that anyone would _want_ to keep _him_ around. His own sister wanted nothing to do with him for the longest time. Even still she prefers him without his garb. She's still young though, it was hard enough to convince her that the light terrifies him. It would be a sticky subject trying to explain to a preschooler about the sun draining of energy to the point of unconsciousness and prolonged exposure causing death. Not to mention the effect that it had on the blood-bearer, excruciatingly expedited. The curse of the Nekozawas, oh the choice words he had in his mind to describe it. Only to affect one out of a couple hundred...? thousand...? years. Yeah, he definitely harbored some iniquitous ardor.

"Can you answer something for _me_ now?" He ran his thumb in circles on the underside of her wrist. It was so light, but left her skin tingling and hot, more sensitive. Goosebumps started forming along her arms and his voice was almost like a smooth ribbon wrapped around her delicate frame.

"Of course I can." She mentally kicked herself for how breathy she sounded but he didn't seem to mind. He chuckled lightly and started running his fingertips up and down her arm with the same feather light touch.

"Why do you want me around?" This caught her off guard and she tilted her head in mock question.

"What do you mean?" He let out a sigh at her question. Did she really not see how the others treated him?

"Well, everyone is either scared of me or they try to find ways to terrorize me for my condition. You never once mocked my appearance or ran away... Well, except on Halloween..." He gave her his trademark creepy smirk and spooky chuckle. "Fu-fu-fu-fu-fu..." He waggled his fingers at her in a hunched stagger and she giggled at him playfully slapping his hands down..

"Hey, no! You got the whole class that time! I must say, that's pretty impressive." She nodded her head a couple of times to cement her opinion.

"I'm glad, actually. It gets rather lonesome in the shadows. Being the very thing of nightmares to my own flesh and blood, a child of light stalked by the damned! I was regularly deemed 'monster' before she accepted darkne-...er.. wasn't afraid anymore. I actually don't mind that my appearance scares some... It's amusing. But, the light. Ah, I can't tell you how many times I've been locked in a room of cackling demons ripping my cloak and wig away from me engendering physical affront and affliction to my person and watching me squirm until I pass out. Or of course stealing Bereznoff. It actually hurts to be away from each other too long." He looked over to his felted friend whose ears and eyes were now drooping. "Putting the initial curse on a companion like Bereznoff, you put some of your own life-force into it..."

He shifted his blue eyes back to the girl in front of him. She had a small smile gracing her lips and her eyebrows raised in intrigue. He divulged a nervous chuckle before ensconcing his eyes back in the shadow of his hood.

"I'm sorry, I was rambling." Haruhi jumped up from the table taking him by surprise. He turned to see what spurred her movement, but was met with her running around the tiny apartment pulling the curtains shut and placing candles. When she finally came back into the kitchen, she had the biggest smile on her face and one brow raised in amusement.

"1...2...3!" She switched the lights off ,the luminescence of candles lit up the house in a soft glow. Haruhi walked past the table and kneeled down behind Nekozawa, enveloping arms around his chest and under his arms declining her face forward to whisper in his right ear.

"I don't mind what you prefer to wear, you are handsome either way..." She interchanged his left side burrowing her face in the crook of his neck, indulging herself the downy material caressing her face. "You don't always have to walk the shadows alone." She released her arms when discerned his pivot towards her. She ran her fingers up his shoulder to his neck. she was now kneeling before him, both hands snaked under his hood she slowly pushed it off of his head. Her palm cupped his cheek and her thumb traced his jaw, chin and lips. He shuddered at the feel of her so close, it was so warm. No one had ever touch him in such a gentle way. He was the creepy Black Magic Club president. He cursed people for fun. He could never freely enjoy a normal day in the sun. No one ever looked at him the way that she was looking at him in that moment.

"I can't see how anyone could call you a monster." She leaned forward slowly, his eyes were so bright even in the candle light. Her soft pink lips parted slightly. She could feel the calefaction of breath on her face, his fingers snaked through her hair cradling her head gently as he closed the gap between them both. His lips brushed hers softly at first, gaining in intensity. His tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance. She gasped at the feel of it, he entered her mouth stroking his tongue with his, in a fevered dance. Uncouth but eager and full of unspoken emotion. With lungs in protest they retreated but not without whimpered protest. Nekozawa pulled her close, claiming her neck with his mouth nipping tenuously and trailing kisses with swollen lips to the back of her ear.

"But know that I don't deserve someone as beautiful and bright as you."


	9. Chapter 9 Tales and Hauntings

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (manga, anime, characters, pets places, etc.) It's all Bisco Hatori and her accomplices. __Author's Note: Spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and wordings in this story are horrible and the plot-line is luke-warm, for that I apologize. I must say though, I have never written anything other than poetry and essays so... I'm okay with it.  
Please, feel free to read and review! I would love your thoughts!  
(constructive criticism, nothing blatantly rude, please.) __**  
**_

"But know that I don't deserve someone as beautiful and bright as you."

Nekozawa's sibilating twittered prickles of fervor through her body. This would be one of the only instances where she believed in the word 'beautiful' when it was directed at her. Though distressing was his expression of inadequacy.

"You can't be more wrong, Nekozawa-Senpai."

-Knock- -Knock- -Knock-

Unexpected, the sound sent the duo in a quick part. In response, the flames of the surrounding candles writhed violently, threatening to extinguish. They exchanged glances both of consternation and moderate amusement before Haruhi's features adopted a wash of dread. She had an inkling something was wrong. Imminent conflict in the coming future. It made the hair at her nape stand and her stomach clench. He watched her and absorbed every change unfolding before him. His concern won out and before he was aware he found himself kneeling in front of her with his hand pegged delicately on her shoulder.

"I'll answer it, Haruhi." His reassuring smile and answer to her worry came airily and smooth. She puffed out acquiescent to his actions, completely mollified of the apprehension that lurked behind the entrance of her apartment. The previous encounter had been a devastating one, and the despondency that come with the rapping didn't do anything to help her predicament.

Returning his hood to his head and flicking the lights back on, he made way to the door. What stood behind the hinges greeted him with a foreboding glint of glass and a mouth set in a hard thin line.

"Greetings Ohtori-san." He snuck a peek back a the girl who was coming to stand behind him noticing a nod, he turned back to the man at the door leaning into a very slight bow and slid aside to allow him to enter. Mirroring his movements, Haruhi discreetly clutched the arm of his cloak. The slight tug informed him immediately of her unease and his mind went to work puzzling out possible ways to alleviate her concerns.

Kyoya took the invitation in stride to settle next to the curiously spread table. Teacups, Bereznoff, a very old-looking book, annotations hastily scribbled on a pad of paper and a pile of notes authored by none other than the late Fujioka Ryoji. He cleared his throat dismissing the display and zeroed in on an uncharacteristically demure Haruhi hovering conspicuously close to a black mass with hands.

"Haruhi. I am assuming that you received some distressing news this afternoon, am I correct?" He watched as her eyes slowly made contact with his own, detecting that they were glassy and a bit unfocused. _Okay, well at least I don't have to tell her about that._ He reasoned with his mind decidedly though not making his task any easier.

"Yes." Haruhi's voice barely crackled out the word. Her hands came together in front of her twisting within themselves and she focused on those. The task of holding eye-contact too arduous.

"I've been informed."

On the inside he was both relieved and burdened. It weighed heavy on his chest that he had to be the one to add to her obvious torment. Though, this venture would prove conducive as the object of his curiosity was standing right next to the dejected female. The cloaked boy's proximity on the other hand, stirred and prodded animosity inside of him. On the outside he remained collected and expressionless as ever. Only jilted by his eyes switching between the two in front of him hidden behind the glare of his glasses.

"My sympathies, Haruhi. Apologies in advance, but I come bearing some more troubling news." The girl lifted her gazed to her Senpai, eyes widened with disbelief and a trembling hand over a gasping maw. He paused to give her time to absorb his words before continuing.

"It seems that both of our friends, Haninozuka and Morinozuka, have met a premature necrosis this earlier this morning." His voice came out unintentionally deflated and he pushed his frames back up the bridge of his nose. Haruhi fell to her knees, sitting back on her heels with her head down as the tears streaked her face with her arms sagged at her sides. Nekozawa's immediate response did not go unnoticed rather, it nearly inspired distraught blows from the bespectacled teen. Had he been less controlled the actions would have transpired. In place, he let out a small covered cough.

"Nekozawa-Senpai, I am actually quite pleased to have run into you. I have been waiting to discuss with you the _event_ from earlier in the week." Kyoya set his pointed gaze upon the shadowed figured consolingly rubbing the back of the object of his, unfounded, affection. His eyes met darkness and blue as the figure came to stand before him with a dismal line gracing his face.

"Certainly, Ohtori-san. What is it you would like to know?" The question was drawn out slow and admonitory as his face contracted deep into the shadows of his hood. Haruhi's reticent sobs surrounded the two males face to face in a mysterious duel of the unknown. Nekozawa wasn't sure what Kyoya was trying to get at, but he descried the spite emanating from the boy's otherwise composed persona whenever he touched Haruhi. Not to be forgotten his coldness when relaying the information of their friends. He was not going to let him do anything more to crush the poor girl sitting already broken at his feet.

Kyoya eyed the strange sight and dismissed the menacing chill he felt surrounding him before letting slip a feral growl.

"What are you doing to the Host Club?"

~O~O~

A sharp stinging that pulsed through his hand led the blonde to rouse with a start. Eyes precariously unfocused, he stumbled about the cold dark room. His head was swimming, groggy and pounding. His thoughts were completely muddled. Fear set in as the familiar innervation swept through his stomach, clenching and twisting his innards in a painful assault.

"SHIMA!" Tamaki croaked out between bouts of retching. "SHIMA, HELP ME!" The loud croaks were both pitiful and haunting, but completed their mission. Shima quickened her pace and opened the door in panicked carelessness from her young master's cries. There she saw the huddled figure pallid on his knees, one hand braced against the floor, the other agonizingly gripping at his abdomen as if that would cease the vexation befalling him. His retching was loud and terrifying as she approached. Stabilizing the tormented soul with her body, she laboriously hauled the boy with every bit of esoteric strength in her elderly body. His skin scorched her own flesh sending new waves of fright to settle in her chest. She screamed for maids to assist her as she pushed his convulsing body on his bed. Her creaky legs and back protested vehemently as she ran to collect a pitcher of water for her severely dehydrated young master. Racing back to his room, her legs nearly gave out but continued on down the echoing halls.

When she reached his room, the other household staff had surrounded the blonde with towels and ice and were dipping rags in tubs of water, washing down his ashen skin to cool his dangerously high internal temperature. One of the staff was attending to his injured hand with iodine and tweezers. Shima's steps were limped but determined. She lifted the boy's head in her hand and lifted the cold pitcher to his lips.

"Drink."

~O~O~

"Why, Ohtori-san, I can assure you that I mean no ill-will to any members of your club at this time nor have I seriously previous to this week." Nekozawa answered the secretively fuming boy in front of him with complete honesty in the form of a silken drawl. He was taken back by the question, however reluctant to offer up the entirety of an honest answer. He wouldn't be the one to paint a target on the grieving back of Haruhi, filled with dark spirits or otherwise. She was suffering just as well and if a solution wasn't found, would suffer a similar outcome. No, he wasn't going to let a blame-game impede his research.

Haruhi's frail detached voice snapped him of all his determined thoughts.

"It was me, Senpai. The things inside of me." Her brown mop lifted displaying empty defeated eyes. Kyoya faltered in composure and stumbled back a step. The shock in his eyes conspicuous to all in that room.

He didn't know how to process that information. The anger that bubbled up within him was almost completely squelched by these unnamed feelings he had for her. The commiserative look in her eyes invoked guilt and despair. She was a victim too. All these thoughts squabbled in his mind, his head ached as the thoughts kept racing. Confusion won out above all. He needed to know how all of this could be true, how it all came to be. He hated not being informed.

"Nekozawa-senpai, would you please explain this to better my understanding. I just can not quite comprehend _how_ this is." He was being honest. In Kyoya Ohtori's world of calculation, measurements, logic, science and merits, unseen spiritual forces were none other than myth until this point. One fist clenched hanging to his side he leaned against the wall and he pushed his glasses back into place. Haruhi's gaze was clouded and her face blank, she stayed kneeling awaiting her fate as Nekozawa summarized their findings in a slow detailed enunciation.

When the cloaked boy concluded, Kyoya turned a skeptical eye on the fragile haunted girl before him.

"I... see."


	10. Chapter 10 Realization

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (manga, anime, characters, pets places, etc.) It's all Bisco Hatori and her accomplices. _

_Author's Note: Spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and wordings in this story are horrible and the plot-line is luke-warm, for that I apologize. I must say though, I have never written anything other than poetry and essays so... I'm okay with it.  
Please, feel free to read and review! I would love your thoughts!  
(constructive criticism, nothing blatantly rude, please.) __**  
**_

_"I... see."_ There was no way to put into words the things that Kyoya was thinking or what exactly he was feeling. So there he stood, thankfully supported by the wall, as the immoderate enormity of the situation came crashing down upon him and breaking into millions of pieces. He forced her into this and her rancor was being acted out by malevolent spirits. This whole situation could have been avoided... Possibly. There was no telling what would have happened if the second ritual had never taken place.

Kyoya clenched his jaw and blew out an exasperated sigh. It was time to cease the composed act. This was not a matter of business nor one of merit-bearing manipulation. It was a matter of the supernatural and it made him entirely uncomfortable. He couldn't control this and it made him feel a little incongruous as a whole where in the world of measurements and calculation, of hypothesis and theory, predictions and action could be set forth in order to maintain the direction of a desired outcome. His only hope to control this predicament would be to relinquish and let Nekozawa continue with whatever it was that he was doing. It was not a comfortable revelation.

"Ohtori-san, I have been researching the safest way to alleviate Haruhi of the dark forces, but I seem to missing some materials. I need to confer with both my library and my club-mates." Nekozawa took a knee next to the listless blank brunette took her hand in his and gently led her to a stand, pulling her close so that he could properly support her frail defeated form. Lifting the heavy fabric, he sheathed Haruhis tiny frame leading her into her bedroom he paused.

"She's coming with me, you can join if you'd like." Nekozawa's peremptory growl lingered as the two in-cloak exited the kitchen. Yes, abdicating to Nekozawa was not going to spare his nerves. He was already stomping on every one of them. He made his hasty retreat from the kitchen and out the door of Haruhi's apartment, taking the metal steps two at a time cringing with each peal. He had some phone calls of his own to make.

~O~O~

"Haruhi, I understand you _think_ this is all your fault... But it's _not_." Nekozawa softly voiced his reason, but it didn't appear to be effective. Her apathetic half-attempt at a baseless chuckle was chilling, haunted with every ounce of pain her small form had absorbed since the beginning of her short life thusly prickling at his spine with the frigidity and piercing into his chest like a jagged frozen spike he could do nothing but pull her closer closing his eyes and repeatedly whispering his words, over and over until they died out as quiet sobs in his throat.

When he opened his eyes to the movements of Haruhi shifting against him, the soft glow of life he saw shining in her chocolaty depths sparked new purpose to his determination, he had pulled her back unwillingly from a steep descent into the hell of her very own soul this time, but he would never allow her to tip that edge again if there was any way he could do anything to prevent it. He swept a downy peck upon her brow and took in her scent with a deep inhale.

"Let me grab you some clothes and we'll head out to finish this."

~O~O~

He nearly cried in relief when Kanazuki Reiko returned his call, nearly fainted when he found the answer to their problem. So simple, it was like someone poured a bucket of iced water over his head. The only issue was a matter of attendance. One of the fledglings had to leave on business with his father after the initial (failed) ritual and wasn't expected back until noon the next day. He didn't like this news, not because of the simplicity of the spell, but because of the tardiness. Had it been performed same-day none of this would have happened. No one would have had to die. No one would be wanting to die.

_I wouldn't be holding the peacefully sleeping form of one Fujioka Haruhi._

His entire body went frigid at the selfish thought. Was it wrong to want to be the one holding her here now, where in this alternate universe in which the situation never occurred he would have been blissfully ignorant of her true gender and the emotions she invoked deep within every fiber of his being?

"Kanazuki-san, have every member readied for the reversal and completion ritual by tomorrow afternoon, as soon as possible after Tekina Shenpi lands."

"Yes president."

He would tell Haruhi everything. He would admit his fault and he would take whatever lash-out she felt necessary for this could all have been avoided. She deserved to know it all.

~O~O~

"Shima, Is Tamaki at home? He isn't answering his phone and I need to speak with him. It's urgent." Kyoya pleaded his case with regards to restraint.

"Master Tamaki has taken ill and is currently recovering. His phone has been damaged and it is currently being replaced. I haven't heard otherwise, so I believe you are welcome to come speak with him in person if you would like."

"Thank you, Shima." He sighed as he tucked the phone back into his pocket.

"Tachibana, second Suoh mansion."

"Yes, sir."

~O~O~

"Ume..hi..to..." Haruhi's eyes shifted behind their lids and her arms reflexively tightened around his middle she groaned in her sleep. Subconsciously she burrowed her face deeper into his chest as they laid on his bed, the silken sheets kicked off and forgotten at their feet.

"Don't... leave me..." His eyes stayed staring out into the calignosity of his room. One small fat candle burned greedily, only offering a small sphere of illumination. He suppressed the urge every time he heard her voice, to respond. She was sleeping, something she hadn't done freely and free of injury since the beginning of the week. He would let her have this time and dream her dreams, good or bad. He'd be there when she woke.

"I ... I love you..."

He smiled against the crown of her head, the silken tendrils tickling his nose, and pulled her body closer. Nekozawa Umehito drifted off into slumber in an awkward position, arms losing sensation and it was the most comfortable he had ever been; Enveloped in a blanket of darkness, both were no longer alone. Peace could reside in this room and the deaths could be forgotten... However transiently, peace was with them there, in the dark.

~O~O~

"Mon ami, w-what are you doing here?" The blonde's swollen mouth rasped out the words to his friend.

The headache was nearly gone and his body was no longer blazing from his core and singeing his skin. He felt heavy and his hand stung something fierce, but that was about the worst of it. He felt cool, relieved, given the dire circumstances of the group.

"Haruhi has been with Nekozawa." It was a statement that held so much malice and gratitude toward its source it confused the speaker. "It seems that the... things... you and she experienced are to blame for all of it." Kyoya faced away from the bed-ridden blonde as he fixed his spectacles perfectly upon his nose and walked toward the window.

"Haruhi?" It wasn't so much of a question for anyone else as it was a whispered ponder to himself.

Ah, so we come to it. Guilt. He felt it burning in his chest, but pressed on. There is nothing that could be done for the past, only what to do to fix it.

"Kyoya, do you know what we should do?" The days of playing piano nonstop, grieving for his fallen friends and lack of sleep had done a number on the former princely host club president. His mind was groggy, but no where near the blurry misery he had been subject to before his station in bed. He regarded Kyoya's returning form with swollen eyes, a sad glint in the violet pools.

"Nekozawa said he'd be at his mansion, I actually came to see if you would come." Kyoya examined the odd look on the blonde's face. Despair, hope, guilt and above all... Defeat. He had never seen his animatedly comical yet suavely determined friend ever look so... Resigned. What could this mean? Why was this idiot looking at him like this? What did-

"No, my friend. I'm afraid I can't." He exhaled long and hard, as if to rid himself of all the feeling by breathing. "I never should have allowed this to happened. Our dear Haruhi, she's the biggest victim of all of this. My goal was to make us a family, to always be happy. A mission to keep everyone happy and I failed that in the biggest sense." His eye shone with tears threatening to spill. He gave Kyoya a weak smile before turning away to whisper into the vast expanse of his uncommonly empty room. "I'm going back to France... Eclaire Tonnerre is still open to the engagement... Maybe... it's just better this way."

"WHAT?!" The cool-type former host belted out with such force it made him jump, letting go of his control and giving free reign to his mouth he continued into Tamaki's line of sight. "You imbecile! If you think for one second that I'm going to LET you give up on her or LET you give up on EVERYTHING..." He breath was coming hard and fast, he didn't know how to stop himself. His first real friend was going to leave him, his other friends were dead and comatose... or, possessed and the source of it all. What was he going to do now? Everything they ever worked toward together was crumbling in their hands, and his friend was just going to give up.

"Kyoya. It's time to let it go." His small voice and desperate tone granted him immediate attention. A faraway glazed over violet met a furious and lost grey. "It's over. They will find a way to help her. There really isn't much we can do except get in the way and I don't want to hinder their work. I want Haruhi free of this..." He struggled to sit up and blew out a sigh full of the emotions he would not explain to his bespectacled friend. "Mon ami, it's time we let her live her life, what ever is left of it, with out messing it up."

Grey eyes softened behind shining lenses. This he understood.

"Once again, I fear you are correct." He sat on the edge of his friend's bed staring absently to a faraway place where everything was the way it used to be. A single tear rolled a blistering trail down his cheek, fist clenched tightly to his side, his knuckles a sickly white.

"It is time to let go." The words rumbled in a low growl.


	11. Chapter 11 Possessions and Guilt

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (manga, anime, characters, pets places, etc.) It's all Bisco Hatori and her accomplices. _

_Author's Note: Spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and wordings in this story are horrible and the plot-line is luke-warm, for that I apologize. I must say though, I have never written anything other than poetry and essays so... I'm okay with it.  
Please, feel free to read and review! I would love your thoughts!  
(constructive criticism, nothing blatantly rude, please.) __**  
**_

With warm showers, warm food and clean clothes the two were refreshed and a new faculty of hope restored. This day would mark the end of the tragedies, the end of internal suffering and a long trek toward the road of recovery. He observed her from the shadowed corner of the mansion's library, her face etched in contemplation as she translated the English words from the novel in her hands. At least she looked normal sitting cross-legged at the oval table hunched over a book and a tea cup sitting empty on the table in front of her. Yes, at this very moment, she looked every bit the part of 'honor student.' She looked unfettered and it was like a breath of fresh air.

He tilted his head down to position the thick hood lower over his eyes and face shielding him from the bright afternoon sun beaming through the windows in brilliant rays as he traversed the distance. Placing a fair hand on her shoulder, he gave it a small squeeze. Her eyes lifted and shone with a faraway glint.

"It's time, Haruhi." Slow and soft was his voice as the heat bloomed in her chest and her lungs felt like hard plastic beneath her ribs. Today, she would be freed, but something inside of her kept clawing at her subconscious. Something alike apprehension. She took his outstretch hand in her own as he pulled her to a stand, looking at the small reassuring smile he was sending her through the folds of hood and tendrils of black, the feeling melted away.

~O~O~

"Haundo, do you have the information I asked you for?" Kyoya impatiently hissed through phone, jaw aching with his the force of his gritted teeth. "Are the supplies ready?"

"Ohtori-sama, the plane lands 1200, from what I heard the meeting is scheduled at 1330. Your supplies are secured under the seat of your personal vehicle." Haundo grinned in satisfaction. The smear on his reputation would be exacted. He didn't even need to get his hands dirty_. _Dead air greeted on the end of the receiver as he Tucked his phone into his pocket. Leaning against the first-class seat he looked out the circular window to the runway and chuckled to himself. _Kids and their extreme emotion._ Yes this would be a very relaxing vacation indeed.

"_Please make sure seats are in the upright positions and all electronics are powered off. From all of us here at Japan International: Have a comfortable flight!_"

~O~O~

It felt bizarre navigating the extravagant halls and exorbitantly crafted staircases of Ouran Academy once more. Everything was the same though on the same beat, different. The halls lacked the echoes of swooning fan-girls and childish giggling. The air lacked the thickness of an impending debt increase and the whooshing of and imminent rib-cracking glomp. It lacked the simultaneous devious commentary. It lacked life. Ouran Academy never seemed as barren as it did now, even with all the bodies standing round whispering behind their hands with silent tears. It never felt this lonely, even on her first day in a completely different world.

_It will never be the same._ The demon of guilt cackled loudly at her, burrowing into the back of her brain with its razor-sharp claws.

Black double doors stared at her and a comforting familiar arm encircled her shoulders and Bereznoff rubbed her with a soft felted paw as an elegant hand pulled on the handle, the ominous creak going completely unnoticed. A small candle with a dying flame greeted the two as their slow procession continued. Candle-light and cold surrounding them, their steps echoed in slow motion; drawn out and deafening. A hushed murmur of voices could be heard as they stood in the door way, a wave of inky black in the form of an incomplete circle surrounded by sharp-lined markings skirted with murky black and blood-red tapered candles. In the center of all lay another incomplete circle of felt and eyes around an wide empty space. Nekozawa's warm fingers entwined with her own and squeezed, gently leading her to the center of the circles of felt, bodies and flames.

It was made blaringly clear to Haruhi stepping into the room, that she couldn't have kept herself sane without the warm man beside her. He'd been there nearly every step of the way, figuratively and, currently, literally. He was the only reason she hadn't given up and taken the easy way out. He was the only one that hadn't abandoned her. For that, she would be forever grateful.

"Haruhi," His smooth voice reached her ear as he gave her hand another squeeze. "It's time. When I get into place, you need to verbally renounce your permission to the spirits of darkness." Nekozawa's blue eyes flashed up at her as he set Bereznoff in to it's respective place, completing the felt circle. He stood, gingerly placing his heated hands on either side of Haruhi's head, he bent and set his forehead against her own as his voice, as soft as a child's lullaby, soothed her. "We'll take care of the rest. Please, don't worry...don't be afraid." Turning, he found his place and took it amongst the sea of black fabric.

"I don't want this darkness! I don't want these souls!" She cringed at her own voice, more shaky and whiny than deliberate and commanding. She was confused how saying something so simple could do anything. Doubtful. It just didn't make sense.

Her fingers and toes began to tingle, the sensations began to inch across her skin. Crawling almost, washing over her in a way that made the expanse of her skin feel foreign. Her eyes burned as if the moisture were being sucked out of them with an invisible sponge. The tingles were almost immediately replaced with a harsh freezing, a blast that sent her body into violent jerks. Her body felt frozen solid, heavy, and yet it was moving without her permission. She watched through unblinking eyes as her body moved to hit the cloaked masses crowded in the circle, she saw as her body stumbled back from an invisible blast when it got too close. She felt nothing as her limbs collided with the stone floor. The screams she howled with all the force she could muster never came to be.

"YOU CANNOT EASILY RID THIS VESSEL OF HELL!" The voice seemed a collaboration of multiple: rumbling, gritty, high pitched and low, screeching and mumbling. Sounds that she could hear coming from herself but could not feel herself speaking. It was terrifying to see her arms thrash so wildly but all she could do was watch in unblinking horror. Horror and confusion, she almost wanted herself to black out like every other time these spirits took over her. Almost. Something, some little voice in her mind was telling her that she would need to be conscious. That some -thing- was going to need her cooperation. So, does that mean she willingly blacked out the times before? It was a highly confusing ordeal. Her mind reeled of this possibility, however abruptly stopped. Movement. Something she couldn't see because her eyes were not currently hers.

"Haruhi." An inky silhouette purred in a dangerously amused tone, backed by the luminescence of the opening to the hall. "You have accrued a new debt and I have come to collect payment." The souls ventured her gaze to the source and a new terror was rising. Something about what he said, the look on his face; something was very wrong with the former cool-type. W_hat happened between last night and now?_ She couldn't help but wonder, her worry was outweighing terror. He was here in the same room with her not herself. It was too dangerous. She wanted to scream for him to run, to leave... But wait? _New debt... payment?_

The gasps that sounded around her possessed body did nothing to still her terror as it broke through the previously impenetrable invisible barrier directly toward the figure at the opening. Cackles and shrieks erupted her unwilling throat, as her heavy hands gripped the figure's neck knocking it off balance and spinning it into the furiously dancing light of a candelabra. Kyoya was now beneath her laughing with constricted chuckles right along with the cackles coming from deep within her foreign body, staring at her with maniacal amusement and reckless abandon.

Two loud bangs cut through the laughter when a jolt of fire and pain bolted through her previously numb shoulder as a familiar hand yanked at her foreign elbow, stumbling away from the shooter and tossing her body back into the now incomplete circle.

"BIND HER!" Nekozawa cried out as Kyoya's cold crazed glare settled on him. An arm raising and gun pointed directly at him froze him in his tracks. if he were to move now, Kyoya would spook and shoot reflexively in any directed he'd go. He couldn't risk his club mates, couldn't risk Haruhi. So there he stood, still, waiting for the pain to come. _Maybe he'll miss. Maybe he'll miss. Maybe he'll miss... Hell, he's only six meters away at most. That's not in my favor..._

The tingles and numb faded quickly as the gun caught her burning eyes. She jumped from the circle of mumbling voices and her body started growing heavy. Like she was fighting a strong current, she was being dragged by invisible hands back into the magical enclosure. She fought with every fiber of her being on legs that felt like lead pushing through and gaining speed as her panic arose.

She saw the finger curl around the trigger as if time were standing still. There was no pain when the revolver fired as she threw herself and another to the ground, only warmth and a squirming body rolling from under her as Nekozawa ran to the other boy. An anguished sob caught the attentions of Haruhi and she hitched her eyes onto the sight in front of her.

"No!" Nekozawa yelled as he ran, his cloak billowing behind in loud flaps. Kyoya's glasses flashed as he looked up directly toward Haruhi's sprawled form. The gun-wielding fist raised to the boy's own temple as he flashed her a sad smile full of regret.

"I'm sorry."

The gunshot rang in her ears as the boy slumped onto the stone convulsing in short movements. A splash of blood and bodily debris morbidly decorated the sidelined furniture and a rapidly growing pond of crimson slinked out onto the floor.

The cloaked boy stumbled backward, whimpering and trying in vain to catch his breath. Flipping to his knees, Nekozawa fought quickly to compose himself. Moving knees and hands in tandem to catch balance and reach the terror-stricken brunette that didn't know she was wailing between frantic sputters for air. He pulled her into the warm embrace in his cloak, picking up her sob wracked body bridal-style he pulled her deeper into the folds.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered into her ear between sobs of his own. "I couldn't save him for you..." He tried, he really did. She didn't need have that haunt her for the rest of her life and Kyoya didn't need to die. It was obvious he blamed Haruhi, but he apologized. Did he blame himself?

He moved carefully over the distance dodging candles and his club mates safely. Her body sunk into the center of felt, bodies and flames once more, plunging from standing to a tight ball with her knees, elbows, hands and head on the rough stone surface.

"I-I-I d-don't w-w-want this." The tiny voice was resigned and trembling but concise and sincere. A breeze seemed to swirl around her as the damnable frigidity formed in her core seeping up and out of her spine leaving her feeling strangely light.

The atmosphere shifted, the air thicker and the breezes turned into gusts. A low rumbling of voices, united as one, became the ambiance amongst the wind. She wept quietly in the center of a veritable tornado of black crystalline fog. The vigorous emerald glow rising from the lines forming a pentagram in the floor sent a wave of peace through her grief-filled terror-stricken form, leaving her almost breathless in a lull of serenity and awe. Slowly, unknowingly, she raised her upper body arms wide and up, her face tilted to the ceiling and a soft low voice joined in the chants of the others, light in contrast with the booming low-toned interconnected weaves. This light swirled with the blackness as it breathed life into the felt. -CRACK- the light shot from the black mist whirlwind overhead as the lightening branched into five. The whirlwind spun to a stop, drifting downward opening in the center to settle around the brunette.

One last chorus of the ancient chant seemed to allow the companions to absorb the mist. As the words came to a halt, all the flames in the room died out leaving it in absolute tenebrosity. A moment of repose settled over the circle before a low hum escaped her throat and reverberated off of the cool walls. The room filled with the haunting sound conveying the sound waves as a downy breeze, breathing a violent scorching life into the wicks.

Faces could be seen raising from dark hoods to look upon the girl as she lay unconscious upon the floor.


	12. Chapter 12 Ebony Resolutions

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (manga, anime, characters, pets places, etc.) It's all Bisco Hatori and her accomplices. _

_Author's Note: Spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and wordings in this story are horrible and the plot-line is luke-warm, for that I apologize. I must say though, I have never written anything other than poetry and essays so... I'm okay with it.  
Please, feel free to read and review! I would love your thoughts!  
(constructive criticism, nothing blatantly rude, please.) __**  
**_

"Is everyone okay in here?" A far-off deep voice filled the silence and multiple sets of eyes darted about the room to spot the source. The passageway gave officer Takumashii the creeps, not an easy feat considering both his job description and his capaciousness. His boots clacked conspicuously along with the other men's' following and he couldn't fight the shiver that trickled over his skin raising it in a mass of small bumps. The candles burning let out small hisses and crackles like something one would hear in a slasher flick. He approached an opening at his left, arched and framed with two wasted stubby puddles of wax that were still miraculously ablaze, pausing to regulate his breathing and brace for whatever was to come. Stepping into the room timidly, he could have kicked himself. It was obvious not everyone was going to be okay, with the information handed over to the police force that Ohtori Kyoya-sama delivered. He shuddered at the memory.

_Cold grey eyes penetrated the very soul of any that dared to look at the screen. A young face adorned with sleek frames spoke slowly, menacingly._

_"There have been some events occurring in my particular clique in which I must take full responsibility." The youngest Ohtori smiled, emitting an ominous aura that sent daggers of ice through the onlookers' spine. _

_"Though I do not have much time to explain the way in which I have done these things, I must also take responsibility for the actions that will immediately take place as this video is being played." A low chuckle rumbles through the television speakers, and the teen readjusts the frames on his nose._

_"The deaths of Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi will, unfortunately not be the end. Your orders are to send a small team to clean up at Ouran Academy north hallway basement area and to turn this video over to the proper authorities overseeing the corresponding cases." A flash of black took over the screen amidst the background sound of gasps and wide-eyed shocked silence._

Takumashii nearly jumped out of his own skin when the first thing he saw was black-clad shadow figures and their seemingly disembodied heads against the crepuscule with shadowed eyes that reflected the flames of candles. Freaky. Upon augmented glance, he noticed the body of the youngest Ohtori laying on the stone and the girl interpolated center the nightmare crew splayed atop the floor as well. Takumashii suppressed a yelp when one of the demonic shades began to approach, the men following were not so lucky. Nekozawa took only miniscule pleasure at his affect as his lip twitched the slightest.

"An officer, I presume?" Nekozawa was apprehensive and his voice barely masked it. This scene would not manifest itself in a positive light, no matter how much or how little there was of it. How would he handle this? Honesty? Let the strings of destiny fall where they may?

"Yeah. We were sent by Ohtori Kyoya-sama via video instruction and protocol." Takumashii lifted a thick hand to the back of his nape to rub away the creep vibes he was getting from the kid in front of him. "Not that I'm complaining, because I'm not... Less clean-up and all that non-sense, but you're alive?" The idiocy of the statement thundered through his skull as he mentally gave his brain a scouring with steel-wool of the mind. "Uh-..Umm-... Is there anyone injured?"

"Other than the unfortunate loss of a good soul gone to waste, every one in attendance is well enough." Nekozawa exhaled raising his hand to lower his hood. It would do to let the officers be more comfortable in his presence. Nothing favorable could come from uneasy authority officials. "But, it would do no harm to see professionals for our possible ailments. That is, if you would not mind?"

Takumashii pressed his lips in a thin line, furrowed his bushy brows and look up to the side. Protocol had mentioned nothing about possible survivors and the video was proof that they'd find the youngest Ohtori cold. A thick finger pressed into his dimpled chin, tapping a few beat before the man exhaled.

"Go ahead. We'll have officials contact you and your peers at the hospital if necessary."

~O~O~

"I'm fine, really Nekozawa-senpai!" Haruhi spouted emphatically interjecting his worried hands with her own cross-waving in front of her face. Truly, she felt better than she had in a week. Sad of course, but the veil had been lifted and she no longer hauled an all-encompassing dread, anger or utter sorrow. Almost like they had been exhausted beyond their limits, it was like she was pleasantly numb. Or at least, that's what she was trying to force-feed her mind.

_But that's not right, is it? My friends are dead because of me and all I can feel is relief? shouldn't I be mourning? Shouldn't I be locking myself in my room and refusing all interaction._

Yes, their accumulative passing's tore a hole inside of her that would never be filled again. She was confused, she was horrified but would refuse her mind wandering too far. What was done was done, right? Her hands fell limply in her lap and her eyes followed dimly startling the ebon-robed man to the side of her hospital cot. A shaky hand advanced her face and she made no move to blockade. Her eyes burned from the pupils out, the flesh surrounding them swollen and bruised, no she couldn't easily forget the magnitude of circumstance that was now her life. Once-indebted host transformed to murderess; sordid survivor of Ouran High School's Host Club Massacre. Too much guilt, too much sadness, far too much anger, too lonely. In all, too many emotions to regulate.

She forced a pseudo-smile and allowed the hand coax her face toward his breathtaking cerulean gaze accented amass curtains of black.

"I'm fine." So quiet, devoid of ardor, she couldn't even fool herself. She didn't affray the embrace his strong arms drew her into, nor did she deny the assuage his chest and the all-concealing folds offered. Even as the wetness scalded her face and drenched the soft fabric of his shirt her mumblings remained the same.

"I'm fine." Her half-lidded brown eyes stared out against the darkness unseeing and flooded.

"I'm fine." Choked and barely audible to her own ears, she continued as if she were willing it to be true. She shuddered against the warmth and smell of spice as a strange calm fell over her. Stilled was the twisting of her stomach and the knot in her chest loosened when she heard his soft voice and felt the heated flow of breath upon her cheek.

"Haruhi..." His cheek pressed to her temple, he tucked her closer to his body. "'_You don't always have to walk the shadows alone_.'"

Her own words reflected back at her incited torridity at the center of her chest spreading remiss a kindle through her veins setting her skin ablaze. She reared back to absorb his features in all the amiable, sincere, concerned glory they held, she detected something else. Something that made her heart unclench and palpitate trying to keep the beat her being forced upon it.

"Nekozawa-senpai..." Her voice was foreign to her ears, rusted and crumbling on her lips.

"Umehito, Haruhi. Umehito... Please?" He longed to hear her waking form say his name, he needed her to know it was okay to feel close to him. That he would allow it. That she was worthy. The look on her face was like a razor pressed firm agonizingly droning across his flesh, it pained him so to see her torment. The events did nothing but ostracize herself from everyone else in her own mind. Even from herself. The dead eyes that looked to him now, he implored, screaming silently inside his mind, that the great powers that be grant him the opportunity to spark the life back into them.

"Umehito, I-I'm sorry... I can't-"

"I love you, Haruhi." It came out before he could think. The distressing possibility of rejection because she didn't feel worthy of his presence, too acrid to hear all the way through. "I don't _want_ to leave your side. I _won't_ leave you to the shadows to suffer the bitter cold forsaken. _I_ wish this."

Her eyes widened at his confession mouth slightly agape, the words she requested of her mind escaped her and she just fell back into his arms. Pleasantly astonished and thoroughly confused, she could do nothing but take comfort in the steady beat of his heart.

"Will you grant me this wish, Haruhi?" The rumbling against one ear and the pleaded silk against the other forced the words out of her mouth without a struggle.

"Yes." On a sharp inhale intoxicated by the spice that clung to the fabric, the calignosity of the robes surrounding her didn't seem so dark and the obstacles she faced ahead didn't seem so daunting.

"...I love you."


	13. Chapter 13 Absence

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (manga, anime, characters, pets places, etc.) It's all Bisco Hatori and her accomplices.  
__  
__Author's Note: Spelling, punctuation, sentence structure and wordings in this story are horrible and the plot-line is luke-warm, for that I apologize. I must say though, I have never written anything other than poetry and essays so... I'm okay with it.  
Please, feel free to read and review! I would love your thoughts!  
(constructive criticism, nothing blatantly rude, please.) __**  
**_

"...I love you."

Three hushed words ground out against his chest muffled by the material of his clothing, hummed against his skin and somehow burst like fireworks behind his eyes, resonating his ears like thunder. On a sharp intake of air his skin was alighted, smoldering, the sensation raised gooseflesh amongst his limbs pulling on every follicle. The tiny frame in his arms writhed and fell away from him in a painful flash, luminosity ripping through the hospital room like a ferocious rapid of brilliant colors tearing down the surroundings and ripping at the seams of reality.

His skin was blistering with the force that was pulling at him from the environment. White swirled sickeningly with black, brown, pink, blue and flesh tones mixing in a nauseating concoction and melting like ice on a hot summer day. The beads of reality rolled down and evaporated into a hiss of noxious steam.

Absence of pain.

Absence of light.

Absence of sound.

Nekozawa Umehito opened his eyes to the vision of his mirrored table and crystal sphere centered in his water-filled glass basin, palms facing upwards at shoulder-width. Taking a look around, he found himself in familiar and comfortable surroundings, aside from the disorientation. The candles on his alter flickered radiantly reflecting off of his idols and trinkets, Bereznoff stared down at him from his pedestal giving off a tired but amused aura.

'_Confused, Umehito? Well, you should recover and ready for school, we have a rather important ritual today if you recall.'_ Bereznoff purred at it's human companion. Nekozawa struggled to stand from his kneel on sleeping shins, with tingles akin to tiny knives vigorously sinking into his skin, he faltered hissing his way back to ground.

'_Aren't you_ _the very portrait of grace this morning...'_ Bereznoff cackled through it's caretaker's mind earning him a halfhearted glare from the bewildered blonde stumbling about the room trying to catch his bearings. Nekozawa finally righted himself on the four-poster canopy feeling dizzy and sick. Images of a certain brunette sleeping in this very bed, scuttled up in front of his chest wearing nothing but his t-shirt, underthings and socks. A giggle that brightened the darkness.

The organs in his chest constricted. It was hard to breathe and the sharp pangs with every beat that rattled against his ribs a painful observation was made a clear as rain: He lost the one thing he never had.

Memories rushed through and collided against him like a speeding train. Scrying. It was innocent, he wanted to see what the outcome of his ritual and test scores for the next week would be. He received more... So much more. Donning his clean uniform, straightening his tie and wig, throwing his heavy cloak over his lithe body and collecting his companion he made quick strides through the hall and staircase labyrinth. He arrived at the elegant doors of the main entryway of his home in record-time thinking only one thing: _What should I do?_

~O~O~

"Milord! Milord!" Hikaru barreled through the halls to the second year wing immediately following the end-of-day chime, bellowing with petrified tenacity and tackling the startled tower of blonde. "Kaoru decided he wants to join the Black Magic Club!" The fiery-haired boy doubled over himself trying to catch his breath.

"What? No!" Tamaki flailed his arms frantically as if to perish the thought with the gust created. There was no way that he would give his, granted tricky, devious perversion of a friend over to the hands of pure evil. His index finger tapped vigorously upon his lip as he attempted to formulated a plan of rescue. Shivering only slightly when his mind brushed the possibilities of what it would involve.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW FOR SUCH TREACHERY AMONGST THE NOBLE MEN OF THE HOST CLUB!" He zipped up a staircase and came to a stop in the middle mid-step up and thrust his fist into the innocent air.

"... Uh, Tono, it's a little soon for a victory pose, isn't it?" Hikaru had to suppress his laughter at the ridiculous scene the host king was making. "You know, they coaxed Haruhi too, right? Just last period she was yammering on about her undying love of Nekozawa-senpai." Hikaru gave a disgusted groan. "I think he slipped her a _love_ _potion_."

"NOOOO HO HO!" Tamaki let loose an unmanly squeal, flapping and thrashing his body in over-exaggerated tormented despair. "WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HER! WE'VE GOT TO GET HER BACK!" He froze mid-flap cricking his head around to face Hikaru who had immediately recovered a somber face. "You'll help me, right?"

"That's the thing, I can't Tono! I have to help mother with her designs, she demanded it of me. But, I know where the inaugural meeting is being held. You can rush in like the brave handsome genius king you are! Are you ready?" The snort threatened. It hurt his nostrils and throat to push it back. Not a recommended action.

Tamaki's eyes shone as he looked into the light of the overhead chandelier, the reflection shimmered alike stars as his mind lulled itself into a fantasy world.

_"Aha! Fair maiden, I have arrived to deliver you from the clutches of this evil wizard! His toxic poison can not withstand the overwhelming power of true love's kiss!" His armor reflected in the moonlight and Nekozawa cowered away from the beam that blasted from Tamaki's broad juggernaut metal-clad chest._

_"Nooooooooo! You thwarted my diabolical scheme to fill the world with my evil ,magical, beautiful off-spring!" Nekozawa melted into a puddle of wax and black fabric as Bereznoff instantaneously combusted upon meeting the reflected moonbeam._

_"Tamaki! My hero! My king! Kiss me with your angel-soft lips you ethereal being!" _

_-snog-_

"Tono? Tono?! BOSS?!"

"I WILL DO IT!" The blonde shoved his finger through the air as if it were a mighty blade tilting his chin upward and looking out to a faraway place (inner mind theatre).

~O~O~

"Uh... Do you mind telling me why I'm sitting here with you wearing a fake Bereznoff with a heart?" Haruhi looked toward where Kaoru had been only moments before he activated the darkroom function of the third chemistry room.

"While you're at it, why are you wearing a really baggy black hoodie?" This was getting tiring, but she didn't want the twins to come over tonight and ruins her plans to study. Exams were coming up soon and she needed to make sure she retained her number one status. The twins were getting persistent now and it would only be a matter of time before they'd kidnap her on her way home. With her dad being gone, she had no one to call her worried and no one to demand her presence at the house. Sticky situation, why not play along to attain peace? "This is stupid."

"Shh! All you have to do is stay quiet! So you know, I shut the power off by the breaker." Kaoru whispered past her ear as a swishing alerted her to the motions taking place behind her. "Just. Play. Along."

A rattle and click followed by the lazy high-pitched squeak signified the entrance of 'their' target. Kaoru let out a melodramatic cackle and threw what looked like a sock-mock-Bereznoff at the victim earning a girlish scream and a high-kneed horrendous parody of river dancing. The haphazard motions of the frantic host-king knocked the door a little wider allowing the light from the hall to slip in illuminating the room in a very faint glow. Kaoru rushed behind a very confused Haruhi wrapping his fabric-consumed arms around her like a prize-sash.

"She. Is. MINE." He stated with a bit too much gusto to be considered even acceptable acting as she felt her body twist and lay softly against the table. Her entire body stayed stiff. This was absolutely unnecessary, childish and ridiculous. Kaoru lowered his head mere inches from her face the enormous hood covered both of them. For some strange reason, something about the fabric brushing against her face felt familiar but she brushed it aside for the burning irritation that was quickly building in her gut.

"You really want a new round of curses to befall you, don't you Suoh-san?" The fiery headed trickster drawled out a ridiculously overplayed sinister threat. "Fu-fu-fu-fu-fu-" Okay, Haruhi could admit the spooky chuckle was a little funny. Tamaki vehemently disagreed in his best version of a horror-movie scream. Perfect on every pitch, it could almost be considered admirable. Almost, if it wasn't so incredibly annoying.

"MY LOVELY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN CORRUPTED BY THE PERNICIOUS LIPS OF SATAN'S EARTHBOUND LAP-PET!" Body crumbling to the ground, an aura of depression washed over the blonde. Skin paled and tears flowing, he eyed a stray paper under the desk nearest him filled with the classwork of an unsuspecting student. Grabbing it, he began tearing it slowly in long strips to leave them forsaken in a pile on the floor.

"I'm getting out of here. We'll be late to club, Kaoru." Haruhi mumbled as she hopped off the desk to gather her bag from a corner in the room thoroughly perturbed. Of course, she couldn't say she expected any more, she was the twins' 'toy' after all.

"WHAT?!" The formerly morose king sprung from his crumpled state sending a cloud of paper slips to float and scatter about the room.

Kaoru shrugged off the abundant hooded jacket through whoops and wails of laughter joined by a faux innocent-looking Hikaru directing a small camera trying not to mess up the 'perfect shot' as his body shook with guffaws.

"Tamaki-Senpai, if you would quit acting like a frightened child they would probably stop tricking you so much." Haruhi's blunt observation struck a fragile chord as she left the laughter and stunned face to venture toward Music Room Three. Tamaki shook his head as the word sunk in, ashamed for his reaction to the trickery and gullibility. No, he had to prove himself.

_She thinks I'm a pathetic scaredy-cat! No! It can not end this way! I will mend this quandary!_

"You know, Boss. If you think to yourself you don't need to gesture. It's weird." Kaoru offered an amused observation, looking to his brother and nodding slightly.

"You can change her mind about you-"

"-make her think you are brave-

"-knight-like even."

"Wha-? How do I do that?" Violet eyes raised to meet identical sets of golden-brown, brows tight like a brick of determination protruding for all to see.

"_A minute in the Black Magic Club room and Bereznoff as proof._" Red-headed doubles draped arms around a mirror image.

" _That is, if you can handle it. Can you, for Haruhi?_" With that they sauntered out of the door leaving a certain blonde to contemplate his next actions.


	14. Chapter 14 Paths

_**Chapter 14 Paths**_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (manga, anime, characters, pets places, etc.) It's all Bisco Hatori and her accomplices._

Nekozawa had a very rough day. Not only was he subjected to a Bereznoff kidnapping, but scaling a slick flag pole in the middle of the day, when the sun is the highest and agonizingly bright whilst wearing a cloak and trying not to pass out proved most challenging. On top of that, he still didn't know what he wanted to do. Locking the door would bar any drastic change, preforming the reversal on Tamaki would probably have the same outcome and just letting everything happen as it did during his vision would prove far too painful... but he would have her.

Destitute for time to think he traipsed the elegant halls and winding staircases consorting with the shadows to heal his scorched flesh from the earlier mishaps. Relishing the sensation when the air conditioning clicked on, even more so when found himself exactly where he needed to be. Stretching out his hand to grip the ornate handle, he just stood there. All the memories of her laughter, of her touch, her words, her kiss and her love. He bathed in the welcome warmth in the refreshingly cool air, just breathing. Remembering.

The hinges whined at the ponderous dark prince as he unhurriedly opened the door. On an exhale, Nekozawa journeyed to the central club room. He had a head count perform and some business tend to.

~O~O~

The hall was dark and murky, yet still held an impeccably romantic charm considerable of a basement dwelling. The high decorative ceilings and vaulted accents seemed to mock him as he approached the black double doors. He could hear faint whispers from the shadows of every flicker from the tapered candles lining the walls. Taunting him, warning him to stay away.

"I have to do this!" He declared to himself with gusto. "Those nasty twins need to know that I'll do anything for her. My Haruhi! My sweet daughter!"

Striking a heroic pose he learned from a comic when he was young, he faltered and slammed into the doors. His face seemingly cemented itself on the door above the handle, He pried himself off looking over both shoulders to be sure no one saw, but that no twin had a camera to shove into his poor gorgeous face. His fingers twitched and brain fought body in the battle for control of Tamaki's arm. Brain won granting the chilling graze and grip of the handle. His perfectly shaped blonde brows furrowed and he pressed his lips into a tight thin line taking rapid nasal breaths. One last exhale and groan escaped before he decided his own fate.

"Might as well do it and get it over with. It's only a minute in the lair of evil." He gulped, his monologue did nothing to inspire bravery. "The very pit of Hell with the Satan himself..." Turning and tugging with all the muscle in his trim toned physique the doors rattled and the force of his wasted pull landed him on the hard stone floor.

"Well... I tried!" His smile reached his eyes undeterred by the swelling on his tailbone. In Suoh Tamaki's mind, he had defeated a legitimate adversary: his own fear. Or, at least sort of. _Besides, didn't Haruhi tell me to basically stop falling for the twins tricks?_ A self-contented Blond host king ventured back through the North wing in the direction of his beloved Host Club in Music Room Three.

~O~O~

Covered with black tresses and the hood of his cloak, Nekozawa flinched only slightly concurrent preparations when the clamor of the rattling doors reached his ears. He closed his eyes resting his head on the cool ground. _Tomorrow, I'm definitely going to the host club. I can't give her up that easily. Vision or no, I still made a promise._ A final resolute thought incited a curl his lips before he cleared his mind for a perfect uninterrupted ritual.

**~~End Of Part 1~~**

_Author's note 2: SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! AHHHH! Sorry!_

_I realize that my use of honorifics are wrong. :/ Heh, to tell you the truth, I got 3/4 of the way through and told myself, "I've come too far." It was just pure laziness on my part. I thank you for taking time to read this garbage! ^_^ I actually plan on making a sequel once I get a little better (uh, hopefully.)_

_Speaking of sequel... Hidden Beauty and the Shadows is available!_

_By the way, I would LOVE to see some more Neko/Haru on the site so... Pretty please? :D_

**Please, let me know what you thought of this story! Like, hate, what I can do to improve it's all helpful as long as its not just a complete name-calling bash fest! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	15. Clarification

This, my dearest readers, is my place to clear a few things up!

I have absolutely no idea as to what I'm talking about, so if any of you all dabble in the dark arts and find my information terribly mistaken "I'm sorry!" I'm pretty much pulling things out of the depths of my brainswirls to try and make things entertaining!

With that said, I would also like to give a big shout out to my reviewers. You guys are freaking awesome and make good convo, too! :)

And without further ado, the main reason for this add-on! The timeline frome this story, in case you were at any point confused:

Day 1: Ritual

Day 2: Switch/faint

Day 3: Neko mansion/twin incident

Day 4: Hospital

Day 5: ^^^

Day 6: Home/Neko arrives/faint

Day 7: Early AM- faint (character deaths)

Later, but still early AM- wake up/pills/sleep

Brunch- timeskip

Afternoon- officer

Early evening- Kyoya/mansion

Day 8: Afternoon- School/demonic spirit possession/character death/ritual

Evening- hospital/fadeout back to day 1

Once again, I would like to thank you for reading!

I have a interesting plot to type up and make interesting for the sequel and will post once it has been completed (it's a pet peeve of mine to run into so many abandoned stories, so I wont do that to you)! I hope you stick around for it!

IT'S HERE! s/9309996/1/Hidden-Beauty-and-the-Shadows  
Look for: Hidden Beauty and the Shadows  
By: AKimiB

ALSO! Author Jasmin Flower has a fantastic rewritten alternate version of this story up! Please show your support by reading !

(fanfictionDOTnetBACKSLASH) s/9263435/1/Trapped-in-the-Darkness

I must note that both stories are not up in competition. They are meant to be read and enjoyed, not compared and contrasted. If you like either story, please tell us in review! If you don't like it, give us some critiques! Please keep all flames in fireplaces and on candle wicks. :)


End file.
